Vision Blanche
by kermittounette
Summary: La vie est bien courte, je dois apprécier chaque moment mais elle m'énerve! Qu'on le prenne pour acquis: elle n'est qu'une connaissance... jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'intéresse à moi... Fic moldue, RHr, HHr. FIC COMPLETE
1. VB1

Bonjour! J'ai décidé de revenir en force avec une petite fanfiction dont les chapitres seront très courts (mais la fiction compte au minumum une vingtaine de chapitres) dont le sujet principal est Harry Potter (je suis sure que vous ne vous en doutiez pas du tout ;) et évidemment mon personnage préféré, Hermione Granger. Il y en aura pour tous les gouts, autant pour les amateurs de R/Hr et de H/Hr mais je me concentre sur ce dernier couple alors… bonne lecture et je tenterai de mettre les autres chapitres tres rapidement, aux deux ou trois jours alors bonne lecture.

J'oubliais… il s'agit d'une fiction totalement moldue, nos amis, vingt ans, étidiant pour devenir des infirmiers.

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

CHAPITRE 1 

Lundi matin, dix-neuf septembre, sept heures cinquante minutes : la cafétéria est bondée, tout le monde se raconte sa fin de semaine passée, Ron dit qu'il a trompé sa petite amie, Susan est tannée de travailler et Dean veut dormir! Je regarde Padma à côté de moi et lui fais un clin d'œil en voyant Angelina car elle a encore ses vieux jeans délavés sur le dos.

Depuis l'an dernier, la gang n'a cessé de grandir, surtout depuis que je suis à l'école cette année avec le reste du groupe. Cet été avec Penelope, Alicia et compagnie, on a eu du plaisir à faire nos cours accélérés car nous n'étions que sept. Depuis le milieu du mois d'août, nous sommes vingt-trois et en plus une fille du cégep de Québec a demandé un transfert; nous la voyons pour la première fois ce matin.

Nous nous levons d'un bond et nous dirigeons vers le palpitant cours de physique avec l'enseignant le plus drôle tellement il est gêné, le professeur Flitwick. Vous savez, tous les professeurs de physique et les physiciens se ressemblent tous; la petite moustache et les lunettes grosses comme des verres de téléscopes! En arrivant, je m'assied près d'Alicia et de Ron, avec Seamus devant moi et sors mes cahiers. Quelques minutes avant le début du cours, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années vient s'asseoir à côté de Ron, qui rougit dès son arrivée. Elle veut se faire remarquer avec ses souliers bruns, sa jupe courte bleue et ses longs bas… avec un décolleté et des cheveux bruns-orangés soigneusement relevés sur sa tête. Ce qui la trahit, ce sont les lunettes noires qui lui donne un air plus studieux.

Ron et Seamus la dévisagent de la tête au pieds sans réussir à se fermer la bouche! Moi, je regarde Parvati, Susan et Lavande qui ont l'air de parler dans son dos. Apparemment les deux gars ne sont pas les seuls à être surpris par cette présence, le professeur Flitwick aussi! Il dit, ébahit par la beauté de cette femme :

Eh bien vous devez être la nouvelle.

C'est cela en effet, dit-elle.

Alors bonjour et bonne chance pour mon cours, dit le professeur en riant.

Le cours fut rapide et bien des gens demeuraient intrigués par cette fille. Elle partir aussitôt que le cours était terminé et on ne parla que d'elle toute la journée. Seamus, qui n'avait plus de cours pour le reste de la journée me demanda si je voulais bien aller manger avec lui à la cafétéria. Assis, je voyais Seamus rêvasser :

Harry elle est fabuleuse, dit-il avec le sourire.

La nouvelle?

Qui d'autre? As-tu vu ses formes ( Seamus prit un peu de temps avant de poursuivre) et la voix qu'il y a là dessus?

Tu ne la connais même pas, dis-je, surpris.

J'étais étonné de la réaction de Seamus. Elle est peut être jolie la nouvelle mais elle semble se foutre de nous tous, Seamus compris! Moi je trouve qu'elle est capricieuse et fendante, voire arrogante! Bref, je m'en sens aussi détaché que n'importe quelle personne dans cette cafétéria, sauf Seamus.

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le premier chapitre, court mais la réplique sera tres rapide, aucun danger! Reviews acceptés stp :P**

**Alors… qui est cette mystérieuse femme dites moi? **


	2. VB2

Hello…

Apres ce premier chapitre, voilà le deuxieme court chapitre, au menu cette fois la réponse a qui est la mystérieuse nouvelle et combien elle… enfin vous verrez! Il fait beau, chaud mais on annonce de la pluie demain saviez vous? EN tout cas, continuez de reviewer, en espérant que vous apprécirez…

Merci aux 2 reviews, ca fait plaisir

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

CHAPITRE 2 

Le lendemain elle frappait de vue avec ses cheveux détachés et sa blouse serrée, si bien que Ron la suivit des yeux tout le long du cours! Je suis en train de perdre mes amis de gars à cause d'elle car Dean a déjà commencé à lui parler. Au midi elle est assise avec trois gars et, entre autres, Padma, Lavande, Karine, Juliette et Angelina alors que moi je suis avec Parvati et Susan. On a su qu'elle s'appelait Hermione Granger, qu'elle avait vingt ans, demeurait à vingt minutes de l'école et qu'elle était célibataire (!)

Regarde moi le pouvoir d'attraction d'Hermione! Même les filles sont la en la dévisageant, dit Parvati.

Elle est peut-être intelligente aussi, répondit Susan.

Moi je crois que les filles comme elles ont le cerveau à la mauvaise place, dis-je en riant.

Tu es jaloux parce qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de toi, dit Parvati en me faisant un clin d'œil.

On dit que la vérité choque, eh bien je ne me choquerai pas.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que les filles pensaient qu'elle m'intéressait! Je viens de terminer une relation et ne suis pas prêt à en recommencer une autre, surtout pas avec elle. Lorsqu'on se lève, je la regarde et ne supporte pas sa manière de se trémousser, son indépendance et son air hautain! Qu'on le prenne pour Acquis; Hermione Granger n'est rien d'autre qu'une fille dans ma classe et c'est ainsi que cela va durer!

C'est simple, je n'arrive plus à me concentrer! Elle me choque c'est évident : elle m'enlève mes amis, elle me regarde avec un air de victoire, comme si j'étais en rivalité avec elle et se prend pour quelqu'un d'autre! Nos notes se ressemblent, nous sommes parmi les meilleurs de la classe et on a les mêmes amis communs! Trop pareil fait naître une certaine indifférenciation et on va finir par se taper dessus!

Vers la fin du mois, Ron et Seamus m'ont dit qu'ils étaient amoureux d'Hermione mais ils ne pouvaient pas se la partager quand même! Nous sommes allés Ron, Seamus, Hermione, Lavande, Susan et moi jouer au badminton. J'ai été presque obligé d'y aller car Ron m'a forcé pour que je l'aide avec Hermione mais moi je voulais plutôt tenter de lui arracher de ses griffes!

On joue en double mixte, moi et Lavande, Seamus et Susan sans oublier Ron et Hermione! Les deux autres duos commencent leur partie alors que moi et ma partenaire nous attendons pour jouer contre les gagnants. Ron et Hermione pulvérisent leurs adversaires quinze à zéro, aidé de madame la perfection qui a déjà gagné la médaille d'or aux Jeux du Québec! Je me débrouille bien aussi, avec une médaille d'argent aux compétitions double A du cégep! Je la regarde aller et c'est vrai qu'elle se débrouille pas mal mais je connais ses points faibles.

On commence la partie, Hermione m'offre un long service que je rabat directement en smash sur elle qui n'apprécie pas. Le reste de la partie se passe de la même façon, j'envoie toujours sur Hermione très bas et près du filet ou en smash… elle n'apprécie pas et Ron non plus. En fait, personne ne semble aimer ce que je fais car ils disent qu'on ne joue que pour le plaisir.

Lavande me pousse vers le coin de la salle, elle me dévisage et me dit :

Tes donc ben plate Harry! T'es pas obligé de faire ton smatt parce qu'elle n'est pas avec toi!

Hermione me dévisage en prenant son air de victoire habituel et je me dirige vers la sortie, en rage contre ma pire ennemie. Je passe la fin de semaine à penser à cette image et je me demande pourquoi elle m'en veut. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait?

Heureusement en laboratoire elle n'est avec moi que pour un seul cours mais malheureusement c'est le seul laboratoire qu'on a une fois par semaine! Quand on est avec l'appareil, elle fait exprès de tout mettre sur mon dos, elle déplace le patient par exprès pour que ce soit de ma faute qu'il n'est pas droit. Heureusement je ne suis pas directement en équipe avec elle sinon je m'en serais voulu!

Depuis qu'elle est ici, ma vie a changé, je n'ai plus personne avec qui manger, seulement avec les deux pires personnes du cours, Jacinthe et Amélie. Le professeur est au courant de notre rivalité, elle peut le palper et le deviner assez facilement. Finalement, Ron sort avec Hermione et ne me parle plus, me démodé et chialeux. Je le comprends : imaginez que la plus belle et intelligente fille dans votre classe est votre pire ennemie!

Durant la première semaine d'octobre, j'ai fait mon examen dans le cours de laboratoire et j'ai réussi à passer en me disant que j'aurais été meilleur si je n'avais pas été aussi dérangé durant les pratiques par une conasse. J'ai pris une décision : à partir de maintenant, je me fiche de cette fille et me concentre uniquement sur mes cours.

La semaine suivante allait changer ma vie…

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

**Deuxième chapitre complété, désolé du petit retard, c'est fou comme on a toujours de quoi à faire quand on s'y attend le moins! Reviews acceptées, le 3e suivra plus rapidement… on se croise les doigts!**

**Pourquoi la vie de notre Harry national sera-t-elle chambardée? Serait-ce à cause d'une certaine fille? Et ceux qui pensaient Ginny se sont trompés :P bye bye **


	3. VB3

Bonjour!

Désolée d'avoir pris autant de retard, voyez vous, j'ai un nouvel amoureux depuis quelques jours et vous savez surement ce que c'est… Je l'adore! Au menu, un renversement de situation, voilà le moment ou on reconnaît certaines personnes sous leur vrais jours :P

Je tenterai de faire plus vite la prochaine fois j'vous jure!

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

CHAPITRE 3 

Nous savions tous que pour la deuxième moitié de la session c'était le professeur qui décidait des équipes de laboratoire pour ce fameux cours que je déteste maintenant, mais je savais qu'elle ne me mettrait pas avec Hermione car on ne s'entend pas. Au milieu de la semaine, après le cours théorique de cette matière, j'ai un rendez-vous avec le professeur.

Je m'appuie contre le mur près de la porte du bureau en attendant puisque le professeur doit revenir dans quelques minutes. Soudain arrive Hermione, les mains dans ses poches de manteau, sans lunettes et le sourire difficile. Je ne la regarde pas, je cherche quelque chose de mieux à me mettre sous la dent te maudit contre ce professeur qui se fait long. Hermione dit, pleine d'assurance :

Tu as rendez-vous?

C'est à moi que tu parles?

Non, dit-elle en soupirant, c'est à la porte épais!

À l'instant, le professeur s'amène, coupant la querelle sur le point d'éclater. Elle nous dit d'entrer et de nous asseoir.

J'ai un rendez-vous, dit Hermione.

Je sais, répond-elle, Harry aussi.

Bon tu vois, dis-je en la regardant avec le sourire, je n'avais pas besoin de te le dire!

Bon ça suffit, dit le professeur en se choquant. J'ai choisis de vous faire travailler ensemble dans les périodes de laboratoire car vous devez apprendre à vous respecter et arrêter de vous quereller. Je vous ai pris une pratique pour demain à treize heures. C'est le temps de vous raccommoder avant le cours sinon ça va être difficile pour tout le monde.

Étonné par la décision, je sors en claquant la porte. Je suis obligé de travailler avec ma pire ennemie pendant deux mois au moins trois heures par semaine! C'est la pire catastrophe qui pouvait m'arriver. Le lendemain, j'arrive à treize heures cinq, j'ai fait exprès d'arriver en retard en espérant qu'elle parte mais à ma surprise elle est dans la salle avec Ron en train de s'embrasser. Dès qu'il me voit, Ron l'embrasse une dernière fois et part avec Lavande qui passait.

Tu sais, la ponctualité c'est important, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Et toi tu n'as pas besoin d'emmener tes conquêtes ici pour faire chier les autres, dis-je en haussant le ton.

Tu es jaloux de ça en plus, dit-elle avec cet air hautain que je déteste tant. Jaloux en amour, au badminton, à l'école, ce n'est pas drôle!

C'est dommage que tu sois une fille miss perfection sinon tu y goutterais, dis-je en pointant mon poing vers sa figure. Je ne suis pas jaloux, je peux avoir le succès que je veux, il ne suffit que je ne claque le petit doigt!

Oh monsieur le pas sensible et macho! Tu crois que toutes les filles t'appartiennent eh bien reviens sur terre, dit-elle en pointant le sol. Il y a de plus en plus de filles qui se tournent vers les hypersensibles car elles détestes les machos!

Avec rage et dégoût, je réplique en faisant une révérence de chevalier :

Oh! Pardon, mais je te parie vingt dollars que je peux avoir n'importe qui avec mon charme.

Pffff! Ok, j'accepte ton pari, dit-elle d'un regard étrange. Je peux décider de la personne?

N'importe qui miss perfection! J'étais sur de moi…

D'accord… Tu as une semaine pour me charmer…

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

**Troisième chapitre terminé, je tenterai d'être plus rapide. Le temps passe vite, on tente toujours de rattraper le temps perdu mais on oublie d'avancer vous savez!**

**Nous avons un tournant intéressant ici… comment réagira Harry à cette nouvelle proposition d'Hermione? Le défi semble compliqué, surtout entre deux personnes qui ne s'aiment pas du tout!**

**Reviews acceptées :) **


	4. VB4

Bonjour!

Vraiment désolée, j'étais vraiment occupée et je ne pouvais pas continuer, voilà la suite enfin, c'est court mais ce sera plus long apres… jvous jure! En amour ca va super bien alors le temps m'es compté… au menu, la situation semble se préciser légèrement! Ca suffit, je vous laisse avec le chapitre

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

CHAPITRE 4 

Pardon? Dis-je d'un regard horrifié.

J'ai choisis moi! Alors c'est moi que tu devras conquérir.

Tu vas être blessée parce que dès que j'aurai réussi je vais te laisser tomber! Dis-je presque en riant.

Je m'en fous, j'ai un petit ami, dit-elle, le regard grave.

Je m'approche d'elle et lui tends la main. On se serre la main pour mettre le pari en marche et soudain, elle me regarde d'un air victorieux, comme si elle m'avait eu. En effet je suis piégé, je dois essayer de charmer ma pire ennemie. Dans la salle, je fais les cent pas, je prends mes affaires et je pars.

Hey, dit-elle en courant derrière moi, on doit pratiquer.

Alors je me retourne sec, je me retrouve nez à nez avec elle et fais ce qui marche le plus pour charmer habituellement : je vais lui dire des mots doux à l'oreille. Mon visage se penche vers le sien, mais au lieu de diriger ma bouche vers son oreille, je suis pris de panique : son odeur de parfum vient jusqu'à moi, une douce arôme délicate de fleurs sauvages.

Je suis paralysé, je voudrais sentir cette odeur encore des heures et des heures. Soudain, elle se retourne, plonge ses yeux brun chocolat dans les miens, approche son visage du mien et un baiser s'en suit. Nos langues n'ont même pas le temps de se toucher car elle se détache. Non, s'il te plaît! Arrêtes pas ça! Elle me regarde d'un air triste et s'en va en courant.

Ce baiser m'a animé, je suis complètement sous le charme de cette fille et m'en veux de l'avoir détesté. Ses yeux, son regard, wow! Telle un ange, elle ne m'est pas réservée mais appartient à Ron. Elle a une odeur si douche, un visage si joli et une bouche si tendre. Je repense à Seamus et le crois quand il dit qu'elle a une voix mielleuse.

Durant la pause, je maudis l'horloge qui n'avance pas à mon goût car à deux heures on a un autre cours de la technique et je vais pouvoir voir Hermione. Mon dîner se passe bien, je reste près de la porte à deux heures pour la voir car mon laboratoire n'est qu'à cinq heures mais je frappe mon nœud : elle arrive dans les bras de Ron, mais regarde ses pieds lorsqu'elle me voit.

Pendant ces longues heures, je parle à Lavande qui est ici depuis ce matin : elle me regarde et me demande comment s'est passé ma rencontre avec Hermione et je lui réponds que tout s'est bien passé. Elle semble surprise car elle sait qu'on ne s'entend pas bien mais elle ne m'en reparle pas. J'ai hâte à demain en laboratoire, car lorsque je vais me pratiquer avec elle je vais pouvoir sentir son parfum et encore l'admirer. Je suis sous le choc, en amour par dessus la tête avec celle qui était ce matin ma pire ennemie, ma nouvelle camarade de laboratoire. Je ne peux plus penser qu'à moi, il y a maintenant elle… et tout sur elle est magnifique!

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

**Quatrième sur les rails, je suis en train de voir pour vraiment avoir plus de temps pour poster le cinquième très rapidement, étant donné la longueur des chapitres… ne vous en faites pas ça sera la très bientôt (c'est pas ce que j'ai dit avant:P)**

**Alors… comment réagira Hermione maintenant? Va-t-elle jouer le jeu ou ses sentiments sont puissants? Harry saura-t-il se retenir et surtout comment va réagir Ron en voyant tout cela? Continuez de reviewer ca fait du bien !**

**Salut xxxxx **


	5. VB5

Bonjour!

Je suis tellement contente, je tombe en vacance a partir de jeudi, je tenterai avant de partir pour une semaine de venir poster un petit chapitre… en espérant etre plus chanceuse que je ne l'ai été dernierement! Au menu, on voit que déjà quelque chose commence sous le nez des autres, a voir surtout le rapprochement…

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

CHAPITRE 5 

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil se fait en douceur pour la première fois depuis ce fameux matin de septembre ou ma jalousie a pris le dessus. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai réagi de cette horrible façon, moi qui habituellement suis la personne la moins jalouse. Plus j'y pense, plus mon professeur de français avait raison : les gens qui se détestent le plus sont ceux qui s'adorent, cependant dans mon cas, cela semble aller en sens unique.

Arrivé au laboratoire, je suis sous le choc : c'est écrit sur le babillard les équipes et je ne suis plus avec Hermione mais avec Jacinthe! En plus je ne suis même pas en sous équipe de quatre avec elle, je suis destiné à être avec Juliette et Lavande. Je vais voir le professeur qui m'explique qu'elle voulait seulement nous raccorder et qu'Hermione avait demandé de changer de coéquipier car l'entente ne fonctionnerait pas.

Lorsque je reviens vers le laboratoire, je vois Lavande discuter avec une personne de dos, elle porte un chandail moulé noir avec des pantalons sexy avec une fente sur les côtés et elle a de jolis cheveux couleur caramel sur ses épaules et lorsque Lavande me voit, elle crie : « Salut Harry! » À ce moment, la jeune femme brunette se retourne en faisant bouger ses cheveux d'une manière d'annonce de shampooing et me destine un sourire angélique en me disant de sa tendre voix : « Bonjour Harry ». Je la reconnut à l'instant, plein de surprise car hier encore elle ne me parlait pas et aujourd'hui on dirait que je suis son ami.

Hermione entre dans le local alors que Lavande me regarde en riant :

Harry ferme la bouche! Il me semblait qu'elle était stupide et que vous ne vous entendiez pas!

Lavande, ne le dis pas à Ron mais je crois comprendre aujourd'hui pourquoi tout le monde voulait être son ami.

Elle est charmante, surtout pour les gars.

Pas étonnant qu'on en soit tous amoureux!

Harry je ne pensais pas ça de toi, on aurait dit hier que…

Que j'ai changé d'idée et qu'elle est magnifique.

À la fin du laboratoire, je sors rapidement car Jacinthe veut céduler une pratique la semaine prochaine et je sais que les bonnes heures partent très vite. Soudain, une petite main tremblante caresse doucement mon épaule et je me retourne, arrivant face à face avec Hermione qui me regarde timide ment :

Harry, Ron m'a demandé si tu voulais venir au cinéma avec nous et Parvati, Lavande et son chum?

Eh bien je suppose que ça peut aller… ce soir?

Oui, on va tous chez Lavande avant vers six heures et on se commande de la pizza avant d'aller à huit heures près de chez elle pour voir un drame.

Ok à ce soir.

Elle me salut d'un signe de la main en s'éloignant et me souriant à pleines dents. Je la suis des yeux pour ne pas perdre cet ange de vue mais elle tourne dès le premier coin. Je pense à ce soir mais je me demande surtout pourquoi Ron a changé d'avis à mon sujet, ce que j'apprécie car je veux voir Hermione le plus vite possible.

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

**Ok voilà enfin le cinquieme chapitre, désolee encore du retard mais la ca commence a se replacer, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je prefere voir mon amoureux plutot que de venir ecrire**

**Alors… pourquoi ron a changé d'idée? Que nous reserve le cinema? Et les autres dans tout ca?**

**A la prochaine, continuez de reviewer!**

**Salut xxxxx **


	6. VB6

Bonjour!

Je vais pouvoir être à jour un peu plus, cette fois rien ne va plus chez moi mais j'ai encore un sens de l'écriture assez prononcé qui me permettra peut etre de m'aider dans ma vie personnelle… en tout cas, voilà le 6e chapitre, cette fois un peu d'action, premier echange sérieux entre Harry et Ron, et une soiree assez tranquile… a la prochaine!

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

CHAPITRE 6 

Le soir venu, je pars chez Lavande pour arriver quinze minutes avant tout le monde pour parler car je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire ni comment je vais réagir en voyant Ron et Hermione ensemble car je ne les ai pas vus depuis le fameux rendez-vous du laboratoire et je sais que j'ai été très jaloux donc j'ai bien peur.

En arrivant chez Lavande, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Parvati et le petit ami de Lavande car elle est partie avec Ron et Hermione chercher de la pizza. Parvati me regarde avec un sourire moqueur :

Comme ça on ne la déteste pas la petite brunette aux yeux chocolats Harry!

Les nouvelles vont vites!

Malheureusement Ron est avec elle et on ne veut pas de bisbille alors tu es mieux de te contenir.

Relaxe Parvati! Elle me plaît beaucoup mais je sais qu'elle est avec Ron et je ne veux pas faire de peine à qui que ce soit.

Je sais Harry, je sais également de source sûre que tu ne lui déplais pas…

À ce moment, on sonne à la porte, c'est Lavande avec Ron, Hermione et la pizza. Elle est ravie de me voir au rendez-vous et m'assigne une place entre Ron et Parvati. Elle s'est arrangée pour que je ne sois pas capable de voir Hermione car ils se sont mis en tête que je pouvais être dangereux avec ce couple présent. Je les comprends mais je suis venu gagner du terrain et pas en perdre! Quand on a terminé de manger, je m'assois devant la télé, je vois Parvati et Lavande décider d'aller magasiner un peu avec Hermione. Ron la rejoint avant de partir et il l' embrasse tendrement mais elle se détache rapidement en surprenant mon regard qui est directement sur eux. Ça me déçoit de les voir s'embrasser et s'enlacer comme ça mais je n'ai pas le choix, ça me rend mal à l'aise.

Quand Ron vint s'asseoir près de moi, il est tout sourire et plein de confiance, ce qui dégage chez lui qu'il est jaloux de moi, comme avant.

Harry je suis un homme comblé!

Tant mieux pour toi…

Cependant je dois ajouter que le sexe est moche.

Comment ça, dit le copain de Lavande.

Eh bien elle dit que cela ne fait pas assez longtemps que nous sommes ensembles.

Et toi, dis-je moqueur, tu ne peux pas perdre un mois sans sexe!

Tu me connais Harry, moi les filles, c'est bon quand c'est au lit, pas juste à l'école.

À cet instant, je me raidis, saisi de colère je prononce.

Une belle fille comme ça ne mérite pas ce que tu vas faire.

Relaxe Harry, elle n'en saura rien. Mon ex petite amie m'attend chez elle demain après midi, juste avant le party chez Seamus.

Tu es dégueulasse!

Malheureusement, j'ai promis aux filles de ne rien faire pour créer de la chicane, mais c'est mon devoir de protéger Hermione, elle ne le mérite vraiment pas. En plus, Ron m'a montré une pilule qu'il veut lui donner demain soir pour qu'elle soit endormie alors il obtiendra ce qu'il veut en peu de temps. Il fera cela vers les onze heures du soir mais je me promets de faire en sorte qu'elle ne touchera pas à ça.

Rendus au cinéma, encore une fois je suis assis très loin d'Hermione, ce qui m'enrage mais j'essaie de me concentrer sur le film, une jeune fille seule et abandonnée qui est avec un garçon populaire. Je suis dévasté par les propos de Ron et jure qu'entre lui et moi c'est la guerre!

Je n'ose parler de ces paroles ni à Parvati, ni à Lavande car elles me trouveraient jaloux et comme je ne veux rien savoir de leur folles idées, je préfère ne rien dire. Le film est quand même intéressant et touchant à en voir pleurer Parvati et Hermione comme des petits veaux à la fin. Comme le party a lieu demain soir chez Seamus, je vais aller chez lui demain après midi avec Lavande car je dors chez elle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui parler des intentions de Ron :

Lavande, Ron a de mauvaises intentions.

Harry tu es jaloux mais venant de Ron cela ne me surprend pas.

Il va chez son ex demain après midi et il a l'intention d'utiliser la pilule du viol sur Hermione.

Ron m'a parlé en effet des intentions sexuelles d'Hermione.

Bon tu vois que je n'invente rien!

Sers-toi en pour l'attirer vers toi tu es en situation idéale.

Comment? Vous ne vouliez pas de chicanes.

On sait qu'elle ne te déteste pas mais qu'elle est avec Ron car il lui a promis de belles choses, mais elle n'est pas sure, elle ne connaît pas tout à fait ses sentiments envers toi.

Soudain, ça clique… Lavande a raison, je dois profiter des mauvaises intentions de Ron pour sauter sur l'occasion et pouvoir prouver à Hermione que mon amour est pur pour elle. Moi, le sexe est secondaire je suis prêt à attendre toute ma vie parce qu'elle est belle, qu'elle m'attire, que son odeur sent bon, que tout en elle éveille mes sens.

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Voilà ici la fin du 6e chapitre, ca va barder par la suite, d'apres vous qui va finir dans les bras d'Hermione au prochain party? Beaucoup de choses à penser…**

**Et ce fameux pari? Ou en sommes nous? Il a de l'avance Harry vous croyez? On verra bien cela prochainement…**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**A la prochaine, continuez de reviewer!**

**Salut xxxxx **


	7. VB7

Bonjour!

Alors je suis désolée d'avoir été longue, mais c'est l'été pour moi aussi vous savez haha. J'en ai profité entre autre pour lire le 6e livre en anglais, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, et c'est franchement mon préféré, mis a part quelques chapitres… j'espere vous aurez la chance de le lire vous aussi…

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

CHAPITRE 7 

Le lendemain à mon réveil, je suis frais et dispos pour entreprendre ma quête du bonheur. En arrivant chez Seamus, je regarde s'il y a de la bière dans le frigo car je ne voudrais pas qu'il en manque. Les gens arrivent tour à tour, on est presque vingt et il manque encore Ron, Hermione, Parvati et son petit ami, les retardataires numéro un!

J'ai mis ce qui fait le plus craquer les filles d'habitude : mon chandail serré noir et mes jeans bleus, avec ma ceinture un peu plus grande qui dépasse légèrement. Je sais que ça marche, Lavande, Susan, Angelina et Juliette m'ont déjà cruisé avec ça et elles m'ont dit que c'est ce qui me faisait le mieux… en espérant qu'Hermione en pense la même chose.

Dès leur arrivée, tous les gars ont les yeux dans la même direction, Ron qui porte à ses bras son trophée, qu'il ne mérite pas d'ailleurs, le clou de la soirée, LA personne invitée. Elle ne porte pas ses lunettes, les cheveux détachés, lisses, en cascades sur ses épaules avec une magnifique jupe courte et des sandales assorties, sans oublier le décolleté noir brillant. Quelle belle fille! Seamus regarde dans ma direction et me tape un clin d'œil qui n'échappe pas à miss beauté. Pendant qu'elle va rejoindre les autres filles près du frigo à bière, Ron vient me rejoindre :

Regarde ça, dit-il en me montrant sa pilule écrit « GHB ».

Alors ton après midi?

Harry, ça m'avait manqué. Elle a le don de me remettre sur pieds.

Je te laisse, tu es toujours aussi dégueulasse.

Il me dégoûte, je ne peux plus le regarder en pleine face, je vois rouge. Les filles, Lavande et Sarah ont vu ce qui s'est passé :

T'as bien dis vrai Harry, dit Lavande.

Oui, je vais m'en occuper, dis-je, calant ma bière.

Pas de bataille, oublie pas, me répétait Sarah.

Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Il est avec Hermione, pendant que tout le monde danse, il la tient près de lui, regardant chaque gars qui parle à Hermione très mal. Je n'ose pas m'en approcher mais Hermione me regarde d'un air triste. Est-ce vrai qu'elle n'aime pas Ron? Je ne sais pas mais ce triste visage me confirme ce que j'appréhendais tant, elle n'est pas bien avec lui ou il manque quelque chose, mais quoi?

Il est près de neuf heures, Ron est déjà très réchauffé et Hermione n'a pas bougée de la soirée. Il y a eu quatre slows, à chaque fois elle a regardé Ron qui n'a même pas bronché et s'est fait inviter par une douzaine de gars, toujours en refusant. Lors du cinquième, elle ne le regarde même pas, sachant qu'il ne veut rien savoir. Je m'approche lentement, d'un pas assuré, je viens par derrière et me penche vers son oreille. L'odeur de son parfum me revient et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui mets la main sur l'épaule, délicatement, puis je lui dis tout bas :

Je sais que tu meures d'envie de danser, alors s'il te plait ne me refuse pas.

Sans dire un mot, elle prend ma main, m'incite à l'approcher et on se dirige vers la piste de danse. Elle hésite, son pas est stressé mais elle affiche un sourire. Je mets mes mains sur sa taille puis plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Je me surprends à lui dire après que Ron m'ait regardé d'une manière atroce :

Pourquoi il est si triste ton regard?

Elle ne me répond pas mais une larme qui coule sur sa joue témoigne de sa peine. Je lui essuie avec ma main et le doux contact de sa peau est si tendre! On dirait une peau de bébé, angélique, comme tout le reste de sa personnalité.

Il m'a trompée.

Quoi?

Lavande me l'a dit.

Je suis désolé Hermione, je n'ai rien pu faire.

Elle me regarde fâchée, comme si c'était de ma faute, avant d'ajouter :

Si justement, c'est ton ami.

Il fallait que je change de sujet. Inquiet, je lui demande si elle a bu quelque chose depuis le début de la soirée mais sa réponse est négative. Elle penche sa tête sur mon épaule et je peux voir Ron qui sort sa pilule de sa poche. Il trouve probablement la soirée longue et il ne doit pas apprécier que je danse avec sa blonde! Je me détache d'Hermione puis me dirige vers Ron.

Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main, dis-je en pointant sa poche.

Moi? Oh rien! Ma bière?

Il rit. Hermione nous rejoint, puis sur l'instant de panique, je fouille dans la poche de Ron pendant qu'il parle avec Seamus. Je montre la pilule à Hermione, qui semble surprise :

Je vais me racheter à l'instant, regarde ça un peu.

C'est une pilule.

Oui mais regarde ce qui est écrit dessus.

Elle plisse des yeux, puis voit les grosses lettres noires « GHB ». Elle laisse échapper un petit cri qui se rend jusqu'à Ron qui la prend dans ses bras, mais Hermione le repousse. Fâché, il la regarde :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce?

Tu as donc l'intention de me saouler ce soir et de coucher avec moi?

Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça?

Ça, dit-elle en lui montrant la pilule.

Ron a tout saisi et me regarde l'air très fâché…

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Voilà ici la fin du 7e chapitre…**

**Maintenant, Ron versus Harry! Ohhh j'aimerais pas être lui… Annick va-t-elle pardonner a Ron? A suivre!**

**Pour le pari c'est mal parti!**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**A la prochaine, continuez de reviewer!**

**Salut xxxxx **


	8. VB8

Bonjour!

Long time no see! Désolée de ne pas avoir été plus rapide, j'étais dans de beaux draps dernièrement mais me voilà de retour, plus avide et d'envie d'Harry Potter que jamais (en écriture du moins!)

Bon petit chapitre!

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

****

Hermione a l'air contrariée, dans un état pitoyable que je ne veux plus jamais voir. Elle se dirige vers la sortie, Ron qui l'a suivit lui demande ses excuses. Hermione demande à Padma de l'accompagner dehors puis en se retournant elle dit avant de refermer la porte :

« Dans tes rêves Ron, peut-être… c'est fini. »

Il se retourne, me fusille du regard et crache par terre avant de m'adresser un sourire dangereux que je n'ai jamais vu. Pendant que tout le monde entre lui et moi se dégage, Seamus ramasse avec un guenille le crachat et maudit contre celui qui a vomi à côté du tapis. Ron s'approche à petits pas vers moi, toujours en soutenant mon regard, l'air de plus en plus fâché.

« Je t'ai dit de garder cela pour toi mais tu es tellement jaloux que tu n'as pu t'empêcher de lui dire maudite grande gueule! »

« Ce que tu voulais faire n'avait pas de sens, je voulais seulement la protéger. »

Les autres me regardent d'un air étonné car pas plus tard que soixante heures auparavant j'étais en furie contre cette fille-là! Je suis vraiment imbécile de casser le party comme cela mais entre la situation présente et ce qui aurait pu se passer, je préfère ce qui est présentement sur table. Sans l'avoir vu venir, Ron me frappe directement au visage avec son poing avant de me mettre par terre. Il emprisonne mes bras avec ses jambes et continue de me frapper. Seamus et Dean viennent enlever Ron de là qui se dirige droit vers la chambre qu'on lui avait désigné.

Je ne vois plus rien, je me touche la figure mais peux sentir le sang qui coule, Lavande vient m'aider, j'ai deux plaies ouvertes, une près de l'œil droit et l'autre près du menton, sans compter l'œil au beurre noir à gauche et les deux gros bleus très apparents.

Je ne sais plus combien de fois il m'a frappé, j'ai perdu conscience quelques instants mais à me voir dans le miroir il a dû fesser fort! Je suis désolé, je ne lui en veux pas du tout, il a réagit comme je l'aurais peut-être fait sur le coup. Je n'ai pas revu Hermione de la soirée mais à ce qu'on m'a dit, elle est restée dehors près de quarante-cinq minutes avant d'apprendre que je venais d'être frappé par Ron.

Le party a continué normalement pour les autres, ils se sont couchés vers les deux ou trois heures du matin. Quand je me suis levé vers les neuf heures ce matin, j'étais le seul debout à une exception près. Hermione était près de la fenêtre, l'air moins contrariée qu'hier mais très songeuse. Elle s'est changée, a dormi la moitié de la nuit avec ses yeux bouffis, s'est peignée les cheveux remontés et a mis ses lunettes pour tenter de cacher ses cernes.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi à ce que je vois, » dis-je en essayant de sourire.

« Non, tu as de belles cicatrices, montre moi ça. »

Elle approche son visage du mien, touche mes cicatrices avec ses doigts, le seul contact sur mon visage me soulage. Elle sourit en m'embrassant sur la joue, puis me dit simplement merci. Elle se remet dans son coin de fenêtre en me souriant toujours. Comme Lavande me l'a dit, elle n'est pas sûre de ses sentiments envers moi, bien que dans mon cas c'est déjà tout décidé.

Quand tout le monde s'est levé, on s'est aperçu que Ron était déjà parti, lui qui n'a dormi que deux heures selon Seamus car il est parti à trois heures du matin. Il était fâché mais surtout fatigué, la gueule de bois car il n'avait pas chômé sur l'alcool, même quand je suis parti me coucher il paraît qu'il a bu au moins six autres bières. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de sensibilité, ma tête est vraiment lourde et je ressens un mal de bloc immense. Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste mais je crois que la semaine d'école sera très longue, parsemée de plusieurs petits accrochages…

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Maintenant comment vont-ils réagir? Hermione saura-t-elle voir en Harry du bon ou il devra encore casser des party comme cela pour qu'elle le remarque? Malgré qu'elle le remarque… mais trop tard!**

**J'irai plus vite cette fois ci!**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**En passant goblet of fire était magnifique :)**

**Salut xxxxx **


	9. VB9

Bonjour!

Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas rien ajouté? Il était temps je le sais ! Je tenterai de mettre plus d'ordre dans mes fanfictions (je sais je le dis toujours) et je vais updater un peu plus souvent qu'aux six mois… héhé ! Voilà donc la suite et merci encore pour vos reviews !

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

Durant la journée, je suis retourné chez moi en ramenant Lavande et Parvati. Hermione est rentrée plus tôt avec Dean et Alicia. J'aurais aimé la reconduire mais elle voulait absolument terminer ses devoirs avant demain car elle n'aura pas le temps avec toutes ces révisions d'examen qui s'en venaient.

Ron a laissé un message sur mon répondeur, me disant qu'il était désolé et qu'il avait mal agit sur le coup. Je le comprends : assommer un ami jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde connaissance ce n'est pas une méthode très passive. Par contre, il n'a rien mentionné par rapport à Hermione.

Le lundi, Hermione arrive la première au cours et c'est aussi celle qui quitte la première. Ron a croisé son regard et elle n'a même pas bronché, il lui l'a simplement regardé comme on regarde une amie. Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'aimait plus depuis un certain jeudi après midi de la semaine dernière car elle avait changée.

Donc je ne suis pas le seul qui a carrément changé mais elle aussi. Ron m'a raconté qu'elle était plus souvent lunatique avec lui qu'a l'habitude et qu'elle accordait une importance phénoménale à son maquillage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me fuie et je voudrais pouvoir lui parler, lui dire que je l'aime, même si ce n'est pas mon habitude avec les filles. Je changerais tout pour elle, je pourrais même faire des choses que je n'aime pas faire. Elle m'a reproché de ne pas l'avoir aidé quand Ron l'a trompée, mais c'est vrai que d'un autre côté il fallait que je protège tout le monde d'une querelle quasi inévitable qui a finalement éclaté samedi au beau milieu d'un party ou près de trente personnes ont arrêté de parler pour ne rien manquer!

Le mardi, je suis retourné pour une pratique d'un laboratoire et j'ai attendu patiemment pendant presque quinze minutes pour voir Hermione passer et lui parler au passage. Quand je l'ai vu, elle s'est retournée et m'a destiné son sourire craquant que j'aime tant.

« Salut Harry, ça va? »

« Heu… oui… »

Je sentais la gêne monter en moi car je n'arrivais plus à sortir un seul son de ma bouche. D'habitude, je suis à l'aise avec les filles, surtout avec celles qui me plaisent. Ensuite, elle a dit une phrase que je n'avais pas vu venir :

« En tout cas pour un gars qui n'a qu'a claquer les doigts pour que quelqu'un vienne à lui, tu as l'air pas mal gêné. Tu sais, il ne faut pas attirer les gars. »

Elle faisait allusion à Ron et les poings que j'ai reçus au visage. On a continué notre chemin ensemble jusqu'à la classe et autant son visage était rayonnant tout à l'heure, autant il est triste et grave à la foi. Elle me regarda et dit :

« Depuis quand savais-tu qu'il allait me tromper? »

« Vendredi avant le cinéma. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? »

« Les filles ne voulaient pas de trouble dans la gang. »

« Elles aimaient mieux me voir malheureuse je suppose? »

« Fallait que je les respecte et que je fasse pareil avec tout le monde. »

« Mais pas moi… je ne le méritais pas. »

Cette fois elle m'a piqué là ou il le fallait. Elle me chiale après et je lui ai évité la catastrophe.

« T'as donc ben du culot Hermione Granger! Je t'ai évité la pire gène qu'il n'y a pas, je t'ai évité la catastrophe avec Ron, j'ai mangé des coups de poings à un tel point que je suis tombé sans connaissance, tout ça pour te protéger et tu me gueules après? »

Elle s'approche de moi et dessine un sourire en coin avant d'ajouter :

« Je te ferai remarquer monsieur Potter que tu dois tout faire pour me charmer avant jeudi, pas le contraire! »

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Eh bien elle n'y va pas de tout repos cette Hermione! Je me demande bien d'ailleurs si elle va laisser une chance à Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressent? Ce sera à suivre!**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**Un an à attendre pour OoTP en film!**

**Salut xxxxx **


	10. VB10

Bonjour!

Bon, je crois que j'ai été plus rapide cette fois… Je suis un peu déçue, les gens viennent lire mais ne review pas… c'est vraiment dommage. Parfois j'aime les commentaires vous savez !

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

Je suis débalancé! Je dois essayer de lui plaire? Et si moi je suis déjà dans les câbles je fais quoi? Il faut que je la voie ce soir c'est sûr! Je vais prendre le temps du cours pour y penser ensuite je l'inviterai. Zut! Je ne sais pas quoi faire moi! Pas encore au cinéma ni en groupe, il faut qu'on se voit seuls.

À la fin du cours, je lui demande si elle veut bien m'accompagner au restaurant et pas n'importe lequel, un grand resto très chic, ou on pourra danser. Question qu'elle accepte encore plus, je lui dis que j'irai la chercher chez elle. Elle accepte, à condition qu'elle soit de retour avant neuf heures pour finir ses devoirs. C'est sur que j'accepte sa condition, je vais passer la prendre à six heures.

J'ai fait tout ce qu'il fallait : nettoyer mon auto, prendre une douche, me raser, m'habiller du plus bel habit que j'avais, mettre mon parfum et aller chercher mes roses chez le fleuriste. J'étais près de chez elle et je maudissais l'heure qui n'avançait pas. Vers les six heures mois cinq, je suis allé sonner et sa colloque m'a répondu qu'elle était presque prête, une habitude que les femmes se donnent pour encore mieux attirer les garçons et la plupart du temps ça marche!

Dès que je l'ai vu, mon cœur a fait cent tours. Une ambiance féerique planait et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de cette perle rare. Elle portait une robe magnifique, bleue et des souliers bleus, un foulard noué autour du cou, un joli décolleté et un collier de perles brillantes. Je voyais l'éclat de ses yeux bruns savamment maquillés et les cheveux légèrement renvoyés vers l'arrière. Wow! J'ai eu de la difficulté à la regarder sans tomber, j'ai dû m'accoter sur le côté de la porte. Elle a rit et c'est avec des mots qu'elle m'a complimenté sur la tenue que je portais.

Nous sommes partis, nous avons mangé puis je l'ai regardée en la mangeant des yeux. Les danses étaient commencées depuis quelques minutes mais je restais là à la regarder sans bouger. Quand la musique s'est adoucie, elle m'a regardé et m'a demandé de sa jolie voix si je voulais aller danser. Sans attendre ma réponse, elle m'a pris la main et m'a entraîné sur la piste de danse.

« Savais-tu que c'est la deuxième fois que nous dansons sur cette chanson? »

« Je n'avais même pas remarqué. »

C'est vrai. Il s'agit de la chanson de Led Zeppelin, Stairway to Heaven. Bon cette chanson n'a rien des paroles des chansons d'amour mais son rythme est si relaxant que je crois qu'elle nous va bien. Notre slow, comme tous les couples qui en ont un, on a déjà le notre alors que nous ne sortons même pas ensemble! Hermione a toujours la tête sur mon épaule mais cette fois elle sourit. Je me souviens que la dernière fois elle était si pâle et si triste que j'ai eu beaucoup de pitié pour elle, j'avais des remords parce que je n'avais pas été assez vite pour empêcher le mal qu'elle a eu à subir à cause d'un con qui ne pense qu'à quatre lettres…

Nous avons dansé, rit et parlé jusqu'à neuf heures moins quart et à ce moment là, elle était dans mes bras pour un autre slow.

« Ton couvre feu à sonné je croix. »

« Hé oui, mais j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. »

« Moi aussi. »

J'étais un peu déçu car c'était déjà fini mais j'étais aussi content car j'avais réussi à la rencontrer seule et ça avait si bien été. Elle n'est pas entièrement charmée, elle est juste heureuse de se changer les idées, je le sens. On remonte dans l'auto et je vais aller la reporter chez elle. Arrivés, je lui ouvre la porte et la reconduis jusqu'au balcon.

« À demain Hermione. »

« Merci beaucoup, j'ai bien apprécié. »

« J'ai un service à te demander. »

« Oui lequel? »

« Tu voudrais aller jouer au billard demain avec Lavande, Seamus et moi? »

« Tu sais Harry, j'ai déjà assez de retard à l'école comme ça… »

« Oui mais c'est le dernier soir ou je dois tenter ma chance. »

« Bon ok, à sept heures jusqu'à onze heures maximum. »

« Oui chef! »

J'ai réussi! Il ne me reste plus qu'à en parler aux deux autres concernés et le tour sera joué! Avant de refermer sa porte, je m'approche d'elle et lui dégage une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille droite avant de lui dire tout bas, tout doux :

« Tu sais, tu es très belle mais je sais que je vais réussir miss perfection! »

À cet instant, je lui donne un léger baiser sur la joue et m'en vais. Elle n'a pas fermé la porte et je me retourne en soufflant un baiser dans sa direction. Elle feint de l'attraper avec ses mains et le met sur son cœur en souriant. Cette image est gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire…

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**La suite suivra bientôt, calculez environ le même délai entre les deux derniers chapitres et ça devrait pas prendre plus de temps! **

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**A plus xxxx **


	11. VB11

Bonjour!

Voilà une autre tranche de vie de nos joyeux compagnons. Au menu, tout se rapproche, l'ultime étape avant la finale du pari ! Qui aura eu raison au fait ? Nous verrons…

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

Le lendemain matin lors d'un cours, je profite de la pause pour demander à Seamus et à Lavande qui acceptent avec grand plaisir. Hermione en profite pour régler les petits détails qu'il manquait avec Ron, ils se parlent un peu plus, ils ont réussi à s'accorder car ils sont bons amis et ils ne s'aimaient pas tant que ça finalement. Moi, par contre, je suis convaincu que je suis amoureux d'elle!

Durant l'après midi, je travaille avec Seamus et j'ai pu voir de loin Dean qui me fait des signes. Je me lève et vais le voir, il me dit qu'Hermione n'arrête pas de me regarder depuis ce matin mais je lui réponds que je n'en sais rien. Je trouve ça drôle, on dirait pour tout le monde que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourtant, mes tentatives pour la charmer sont plus qu'excellentes et cela fait déjà longtemps que j'aurais réussi à attirer quelqu'un!

Le soir venu, on a simplement mangé à la cantine, un souper « léger » comparé au gros goûter de la veille… ça m'a coûté les yeux de la tête! Moi qui croyais que du bœuf coûterait une quinzaine de dollars tout au plus eh bien non, c'était vingt-quatre dollars l'assiette! De toute façon, cela valait la peine, peu importe le prix, une soirée avec elle c'est le paradis! Ce soir, c'est le bon soir. Assis près de Lavande, Seamus est radieux : il s'est fait une nouvelle blonde et je crois même que le sexe est de la partie alors quoi demander de mieux?

Après avoir mangé une bonne poutine et rit en masse des blagues de Lavande, on est allé près de chez Hermione pour jouer au billard, une place ou les jeunes regorgent et surtout des gens de notre âge, des gangs qui sortent sans se soucier que le lendemain il y a de l'école. On décide de jouer, d'abord les gars contre les filles. C'était drôle, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de me déranger pour me déconcentrer, ce qui marchait à merveille. Seamus n'était pas trop fier de son coéquipier! Ensuite on s'est amusé à mixer les équipes et on a rit à cause des coups de Lavande qui était assez nuls mais heureusement qu'Hermione était douée, comme dans à peu près n'importe quoi d'ailleurs!

On a rit comme des fous puis ce fut le temps de s'en aller, très déçus de ne pas avoir finalement réussi à faire une partie parfaite! Seamus s'en va reconduire Lavande chez elle tandis que je vais porter Hermione à pieds car elle n'est pas trop loin. Je remercie les joyeux lurons d'être venus et rejoint Hermione pour y aller.

On part en traversant la rue en parlant de tout et de rien et soudain j'approche ma main vers elle. Comme si elle avait deviné mon geste, elle approche la sienne elle aussi et on se prend la main. Elle me regardait, puis, près chez elle je dis :

« Dis moi pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? »

« Je te trouve joli Harry. »

« Merci, disons que tu ne donnes pas ta place non plus. »

Elle me repousse en me disant que je suis jaloux de sa beauté en plus. Elle riait aux éclats.

« Non, pas du tout, je sais parfaitement que tu es plus belle que moi. Par contre, je sais que je suis jaloux d'une seule personne. »

« Et qui est cette personne? »

« Ton ex. »

Elle semble étonnée de ma réponse mais d'un sourire malicieux elle me regarde avec des yeux scintillants.

« Tu es tellement différent de lui. »

« Peut-être mais lui il t'a déjà embrassé. »

On est directement en face de chez elle et je lui laisse la décision de monter tout de suite ou non. Elle ne s'éloigne pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis planté là, gêné car je ne sais pas si je dois l'embrasser ou non. Comme si elle avait encore deviné mes pensées (on aurait juré qu'elle avait un don), elle prend mon bras et me tire vers elle. Cette fois j'ai saisi le message, je penche ma tête vers la sienne, comme ça s'est passé la première fois mais là ce n'est pas moqueur et je l'aime. Je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, que je puisse savourer cet instant magique. Moi insensible? Jamais, ben… disons que je ne suis pas macho!

Alors je plonge mes yeux dans les siens si bleus, si purs, je suis ensorcelé. Mes lèvres touchent les siennes, chaudes et mielleuses, nos bouches se touchent, nos langues se soudent, il n'y a pas de doute, nous ne faisons qu'UN. J'ai maintenant la certitude que je suis amoureux de cette fille. Après quelques minutes, nous nous séparons sans nous quitter des yeux et elle me dit pleine de douceur :

« À demain, bonne nuit. »

Encore une fois elle me regarde partir depuis l'embrasure de sa porte, souriant toujours de cette magnifique façon. Si elle n'existait pas, il aurait fallu l'inventer! En tout cas, si j'ai perdu mon pari, j'aurai au moins été chanceux et tombé amoureux…

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**La bataille est gagné mais la guerre est pas tout a fait fini cher Harry! Suite pour voir si cette fois-ci Hermione gagne ou perd…. J'attend vos réponses…. Harry gagne le pari ou Hermione est vainqueur?**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**Salut! **


	12. VB12

Hello!

Pas facile la grippe! Je pense que je n'aurai pas de chance avec celle la… Au moins je pense a vous et je continue d'écrire! Continuez de reviewer ca fait toujours plaisir a lire!

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

Le lendemain, il fait super beau, chaud et surtout, je ne verrai Hermione qu'à quatre heures trente car le seul cours que j'ai dans la journée est à cinq heures et elle finit dans les alentours de cette heure-là. Je me sens tellement heureux à l'idée de la voir, de pouvoir sentir son parfum, de valoriser son sourire. L'amour ne tue pas heureusement mais il rend fou, je le sais. Je n'ai absolument pas couru après, c'est lui qui a voulu de moi, cupidon m'a lancé une flèche un point c'est tout!

En tout cas si le hasard fait bien les choses, je dois dire qu'il s'arrange pour que je finisse toujours de bonne humeur, pour que je sois heureux dans la vie. Surtout depuis que j'ai rencontré la vraie Hermione et non pas l'image que je m'étais fait d'elle au départ.

J'arrive à l'école et vois Alicia et Angelina; toujours ensemble ces deux là! Elles me demandent pourquoi je suis si rayonnant depuis quelques jours et il semble tellement facile de savoir que c'est à cause d'une fille! On dirait qu'elles sentent ça! Peu importe ce qui se passe, elles savent toujours si ton bonheur dépend d'une fille ou non. Ron est avec elle en laboratoire et je ne sais plus trop comment me comporter avec lui dans les parages car on dirait qu'il sait à propos de son ex et de moi.

Tout près du local de laboratoire, il y a les feuilles sur le babillard principal et je vois qu'il y a du nouveau car il est rempli. C'est écrit que nous sommes tous invités au party de mi-session le trois novembre chez Seamus. Cette place me rappelle la fois ou j'ai été assommé par Ron et que j'ai sauvé Hermione en lui évitant d'être « violée » par son propre chum.

Ce n'est pas très difficile à comprendre, elle a changé ma vie! Son sourire vaut plus que de l'or et sa démarche dépasse sans équivalent le plus grand succès cinématographique de la planète! Je crois en mes moyens mais elle m'a rendu quelqu'un qui en veut toujours plus et qui pousse sans avoir peur d'enlever en moi ce sentiment de jalousie extrême qui était en croissance en moi. À la fin de son cours, elle n'aura pas le choix de passer par ici et je lui dirai qu'elle a gagné.

Je suis accoté près du mur en regardant vers la coopérative étudiante, complètement absorbée par ces rêves qui deviennent réalité quand une main me chatouille les côtes. En me retournant j'arrive nez à nez avec Hermione qui me dit que j'étais très lunatique. Elle me tend un billet de vingt dollars avec un sourire, ses cheveux relevés sur la tête et ses yeux mi-joyeux mi-sombres que j'aime tant.

« Pourquoi ça, » dis-je, surpris.

« Tu as gagné ton pari non? »

« Comment? »

« Oui mon cher, j'y ai cru à ton charme, du party de Seamus jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Alors tu m'as fait marcher pendant tout ce temps? »

Elle prend son souffle, soupire, et l'air grave elle dit :

« Dans la vie, il n'y a rien de gagné tant et aussi longtemps que ce n'est pas terminé. Je voulais voir ce que tu avais en dedans, ce que tu voulais vraiment. J'y ai découvert un homme sûr de lui, capable d'être le protecteur et l'aimant chum dont les femmes rêvent, mais surtout quelqu'un de doux, de sensible et de très adorable, ce qui est rare chez un garçon. Cependant, tu ne m'es pas destiné. »

« Hein? Pourquoi tu dis ça, j'ai réussi à te charmer mais je n'ai aucune chance avec toi? »

Elle était nerveuse, confuse et triste. Ces yeux révélaient de la peur et de la peine, ces mêmes maudits yeux, le même regard que ce fameux soir ou elle m'a dit que j'aurais du la protéger. Ça me fait mal mais je ne la comprends pas.

« Explique toi. »

« Tu le sais très bien Harry, » dit-elle en pleurant. « Au début je n'ai cru qu'en moi, que j'allais réussir car tu ne m'intéressais pas. Puis, lorsqu'on s'est donné ce petit baiser, j'ai compris que j'allais tomber amoureuse de toi. Si j'ai feint la comédie, c'était pour que mon rêve puisse se poursuivre. »

Elle prend son sac, s'essuie les yeux et repart en direction de la coopérative étudiante. Je crie en sa direction :

« Je ne comprends toujours pas Hermione! »

En se retournant vivement, elle me fusille du regard en disant, ou plutôt en criant :

« Tu vas être blessé parce que dès que j'aurai réussi je vais te laisser tomber! Ce sont tes paroles, en un peu moins blessante. Ne t'en souviens tu pas? »

Elle reste plantée là, en attendant que je me livre. Je me souviens de ce jour ou j'ai dit ça mais toute parole rancunière s'est effacée dès le départ en étant ensorcelé par elle! C'est vrai, j'aurais du faire quelque chose, lui dire que je ne voulais pas faire ça mais ça m'a complètement sorti de l'idée!

Je me dirige lentement vers elle.

« Je suis désolé, » dis-je en me mettant à genoux devant elle, puis, enragé, ne me relève, « quel idiot j'ai pu faire! Ces paroles, je les ai pensées jusqu'à ce baiser. À ce moment, je suis devenu fou de toi, tu m'as littéralement ensorcelé! Je suis terriblement désolé. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui part, en direction opposée, le cœur en bouillie, l'esprit en fouillis. Je suis sens dessus dessous. Après avoir tourné le coin, je m'assied et m'appuie le visage dans mes mains en me fermant les yeux. Je suis un conard de première, j'ai laissé filer cette belle et intelligente jeune femme… Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un me prend les mains et les dégage de mon visage. En ouvrant les yeux, je vois Hermione qui a également des larmes sur les joues et qui me sourit.

« Hermione je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention non plus, souffrir. »

Nous rions de bon cœur, puis, elle pose sa main sur mon visage en disant :

« Je t'aime Harry. »

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione. »

Je la serre contre moi, l'embrasse tendrement et jure que plus rien comme cela n'arrivera encore.

« Je te jure que tu m'en as fais baver, » dis-je en lui caressant le dos.

« Et toi alors, » dit-elle en me mordillant le nez.

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Ahhh ça finit bien! Mais est-ce la fin? Non ce n'est que la moitié! Le côté dramatique arrivera bien assez vite, d'ici là, notre canadien national aura commencé sa saison! (Je suis le hockey voyez vous…)**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**Salut! **


	13. VB13

Coucou!

Me voilà de retour, ca va etre difficile dans les prochaines semaines, le 14 octobre je fête mes parents pour leur 25ieme anniversaire de mariage et il y a beaucoup de choses a organiser, mais je ferai mon possible. Au menu, c'est Noël!

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 13**_

Nous sommes maintenant rendus à la période des fêtes, la session est terminée et on a pas d'école avant le dix-sept janvier. Je suis présentement au magasin à rayons avec Hermione, elle termine ses achats de Noël. Ensuite, nous avons prévu d'aller près de chez ses parents (elle est revenue chez ses parents pour le long congé, à quinze minutes du Collège, près du centre-ville.) dans un bon petit restaurant pour déguster un chocolat chaud.

C'est effrayant une fille qui magasine! Ça fait déjà quatre heures qu'on est ici mais j'ai encore beaucoup de place pour traîner ses achats. Heureusement le moment le plus amusant c'est lorsqu'elle essayait des jolis chandails. Elle chialait à chaque essai, trop petit, trop grand, trop flash, trop rouge! On a passé près d'une heure là et finalement elle a trouvé… un foulard! Nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans le magasin, mais toujours plus de filles que de garçons! Moi, tout est déjà acheté, les plus importants sont mêmes déjà emballés et sous l'arbre d'Hermione! C'est le sien et celui que je donne à ses parents.

On va passer le réveillon chez sa famille et le jour de l'an c'est chez mon oncle. Lorsqu'il m'a appelé, il était un peu surpris de savoir que j'avais une blonde. Je l'aime bien cet oncle, c'est le frère de ma mère décédée du Cancer quand j'avais cinq ans, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a poussé à m'inscrire en médecine. Cette épreuve n'a pas été vécue de façon positive pour moi, car mon père est devenu alcoolique. Dans les partys de famille, c'est souvent moi qui le ramasse et qui le surveille car il n'arrête pas de cruiser les petites filles et si on ne veut pas de trouble on doit le surveiller.

Enfin, Hermione m'annonce qu'elle a terminé ses achats, il est près de neuf heures et je meurs de soif. On se promène à l'extérieur, bras dessous, bras dessous. Les flocons tombent à plein ciel et tout le monde semble joyeux, c'est Noël! Juste avant d'entrer dans le restaurant, je prends Hermione dans mes bras et la serre contre moi et je lui donne un baiser.

« Savais-tu que c'était une date spéciale ce soir? »

« Harry, j'ai de la mémoire, » dit-elle en me souriant.

Il y a à peine deux mois, nous nous déclarions notre amour après une prise de bec qui fort heureusement depuis a été la seule chicane que nous ayons eue. Depuis ce jour, mon amour pour elle n'a cessé de grandir. Elle m'a d'ailleurs avoué que mon côté désintéressé au début de l'année lui a plu tout de suite. Moi, au contraire, j'étais désolé car j'avais seulement connu l'image avant de vraiment la connaître elle. L'amour a ses bons côtés comme ses mauvais, malheureusement. Il est si difficile de construire du solide mais il est si facile de tout briser!

On entre dans le restaurant, m'assied en face d'elle et lui prend délicatement la main. Je la regarde boire son chocolat chaud qu'elle fait d'une adorable façon et lorsqu'elle lève la tête, elle me sourit et ses yeux bruns pétillent de bonheur. Je n'ose rien dire, cela briserait l'intensité du moment, alors je lui rends son sourire, tout simplement.

Après cette superbe journée je dois revenir à la maison pour aller travailler et pour aider mon père à réparer mon auto qui roule assez mal merci! Je ne verra pas Hermione avant quatre longs jours, soit la veille de Noël! J'ai bien hâte qu'elle voit son cadeau car je sais qu'elle adore les bijoux comme ceux-là.

Les gens dans ma classe sont demeurés pareils, Lavande et Hermione sont les meilleures amies du monde, Ron est revenu avec son ex et Seamus est toujours aux anges avec sa blonde. On a organisé un party de fin de session quelques jours avant et le succès était assuré. Ron a un peu trop bu et son humeur massacrante n'a pas aidé.

J'ai parlé à Hermione à tous les jours ou on ne s'est pas vu jusqu'au vingt-quatre. Elle me disait qu'elle était fatiguée ces derniers temps mais c'était dû à son manque de sommeil. Elle aide sa mère à préparer les détails du souper de Noël et les périodes de repos ne sont pas nombreuses. Je lui dis que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit brûlée. Bien sur, une personne comme elle n'accepte pas que ce ne soit pas parfait. La journée arrivée, je l'ai appelé parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je me présente avant qu'elle soit habillée, peignée et habillée! Les filles sont toujours comme ça… Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle est jolie même sans maquillage alors… mais comme veut être parfaite je ne la décevrai pas.

Je me présente donc chez elle vers les quinze heures, il y a déjà deux autos de plus dans l'entrée, dont celle de sa cousine de son âge et celui de son chum qui a vingt huit ans. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Hermione mais elle a les cheveux blonds et les yeux pers. Elle est légèrement plus grande mais son style de vêtement est plus « skate » qu'Hermione. À la porte, c'est sa mère qui vient m'ouvrir, une jolie femme malgré la quarantaine avancée avec les mêmes yeux que sa fille, qui tient d'ailleurs ses élégantes manières de sa mère. Comme je m'y attendais, la maison est parfaitement décorée et Hermione n'a pas encore finie de se préparer. Lorsqu'elle arrive, je suis comme d'habitude bouche bée par sa superbe apparence. La robe qu'elle porte est couleur blanche et ses yeux sont plus brillants que jamais, c'est presque la perfection réincarnée, même si elle n'existe pas… on dirait un ange, une vision blanche…

Une présence derrière elle capte mon attention : c'est sa cousine dans la belle robe bleue d'Hermione. Cette fois je dois dire que les deux filles sont superbes car elles me le demandent mais évidemment je réponds que j'aime mieux la robe blanche. Le chum de sa cousine dit la même chose que moi. C'est l'ancien chum d'Hermione avant Ron mais elle n'est pas sortie longtemps avec lui car ils étaient trop différents. Je n'aime pas sa façon de la regarder mais je ne m'en fais pas car elle a les yeux fixés sur moi, tout comme sa cousine…

Lorsque tous les invités sont arrivés, on est presque cinquante et tout le monde se ressemble! La mère d'Hermione a trois sœurs et deux frères, sans compter les enfants et les petits enfants présents. Bien sur, il est difficile de manquer Hermione, qui est aimée de tous et que tous les petits adorent. De mon côté, j'attire les regards de quelques autres cousines de mon âge. On est assis en cercle, moi, la cousine préférée d'Hermione et trois autres cousines. Je n'arrête pas de parler et les filles me regardent comme si j'étais leur idole, comme des fans devant la star! Hermione qui voit que je m'amuse du coin de l'œil vient nous rejoindre (ça reste entre vous et moi mais je crois qu'elle était jalouse.) et elle ne passe pas par quatre chemins pour montrer aux autres que je suis son homme : elle passe près de moi et m'embrasse, en s'assoyant près de moi. Les filles sont déçues, elles la regardent en étant triste parce que je ne suis pas célibataires.

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Alors voilà! Le 13e est la! Il y aura un peu plus de vingt chapitre je crois, on verra comment ca va, dépendant de vos commentaires s'il y en a!**

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**Salut! **


	14. VB14

Allo!

J'ai réussi à trouver un petit trou pour pondre un petit chapitre, je suis terriblement stressée pour ce qui s'en vient! Je vous donne une soirée tranquille au menu du quatorzième chapitre.

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

La soirée s'est bien passée, j'ai donné mon cadeau à Hermione et à ses parents, quelle joie lorsqu'elle a reçu son collier! Elle en avait les yeux pleins d'eau et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de me remercier toutes les cinq minutes! Bien sur, elle m'a donné un cadeau, quelques chandails que je n'hésiterai pas à porter car ils sont tous noirs comme mon petit t-shirt que les filles aiment et Hermione trouve que c'est la couleur qui me va le mieux.

Lorsque tout s'est terminé, j'avais bu quelques bières et je dormais ici car le lendemain c'était le tour du traditionnel dîner chez la grand-mère. La chambre d'Hermione, grande, soigneusement arrangée avec un petit lavabo non loin du lit avec un miroir. Je me suis glissé sous les couvertures en boxer et Hermione me suppliait de ne pas la regarder se démaquiller car elle se trouvait très moche sans maquillage. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'approcha du lit avec un joli bébé doll rose sur le dos et une espèce de serviette sur la tête pour cacher son visage.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu comme ça? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me voies laide. »

« Hermione je suis sur que tu es jolie. »

« Non je te le dis. »

Elle tira la couverte et éteignit la lumière près d'elle, en enlevant la serviette de sur son visage. Je m'approche d'elle, lui tire un oreiller en lui disant de se montrer mais elle se cachait sous les couvertures. Je la chatouillai alors et elle se retourna vivement vers moi. Dans le noir, je ne peux voir grand chose mais je prends la lampe sur le bureau et l'allume. J'ai le temps de la voir un peu et elle se cache le visage avec ses mains.

« Trop tard, je t'ai vue! Tu es vraiment laide. »

À ces mots elle retire ses mains de son visage et me donne de petits coups avant de me relancer l'oreiller. Je ris soudain, je suis frappé par la beauté de son visage naturel. Je m'approche d'elle, lui caresse le visage du revers de la main en lui disant :

« Tu es magnifique… ta peau, est jolie et tes yeux… wow! »

Elle me destine un large sourire qui affirme son pouvoir de séduction sur moi, car je suis ébahit, en état de choc! Elle m'embrasse passionnément puis s'assied devant moi, en me caressant le visage de ses mains. Au contact, je frissonne et ferme les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvre, Hermione ne sourit plus, elle a les larmes aux yeux.

« Harry, promet moi de m'aimer peu importe ce qui m'arrivera ou pourrait m'arriver. Dis moi que je ne suis pas qu'un coup de foudre passager. »

Elle m'inquiète tout à coup ma jolie blonde. M'aurait-elle cachée quelque chose? Je cherche son regard mais ne le trouve pas, on dirait que tout bascule encore.

« Pourquoi dis-tu des choses comme ça? »

« Promet le moi, c'est important, » dit-elle sur le bord de la panique.

« Hermione, » dis-je, en lui prenant les mains. « Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et de toute façon, ce n'est pas la beauté qui m'attire vers toi en premier, c'est ta personnalité, je suis fou de toi, de ta plus belle qualité à ton pire défaut. Je ne veux pas que tu sois parfaite mais que tu sois toi même. Écoute, tu n'es pas une personne que je niaise, j'ai trop de respect et d'amour pour toi. »

Elle me regarde avec un sourire, les bras ouvert en me disant qu'elle m'aime. Je l'embrasse tendrement, en lui promettant de toujours l'aimer, chose pas très difficile à faire car elle me plaît sur toute la ligne. Je me sens tellement bien avec elle, je lui donnerais la lune. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me dit ça maintenant mais je ne dis que c'est une fille et qu'elles sont difficiles à comprendre pour les garçons! Je l'aime encore plus qu'hier mais moins que demain. Je voudrais tant lui faire plaisir! Je la serre dans mes bras et m'endors avec le sourire.

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Pourquoi douter? On dirait que les filles sont souvent comme ça (j'en suis une moi même et je fais pareil alors…) **

**A la prochaine, dans peu de temps je l'espère**

**Continuez de m'écrire, c'est apprécié.**

**Salut! **


	15. VB15

Allo!

Je voudrais dire a tous ceux qui ont dit que le couple Harry/Hermione ne les accrochait pas finalement que l'histoire connaît une période plus tranquille… Des choses importantes s'en viennent, je ne vous en dis pas plus mais continuez de suivre, vous verrez.

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 15**_

Après le temps des fêtes passé, j'ai beaucoup travaillé, je suis garagiste pour la compagnie de mon père le samedi, lundi et mardi soir pendant l'école et je fais du quarante heures par semaine quand j'ai congé. C'est la rentrée pour la dernière session à l'école, j'avais prévu aller chercher Ron pour regarder mes freins avant mais la situation désastreuse que j'ai eu m' en a empêché. Le radiateur a brisé, donc l'auto ne roule plus!

Nous n'avions pas de période de laboratoire pour ce premier mercredi mais nous avions un cours à seize heures et après on partait toute la gang pour manger dans un resto près de chez Ron. Je vais dormir chez Hermione ce soir car je sens que cela va finir tard même si demain on commence seulement à midi. Le premier cours de la session s'appelle simulation et c'est plutôt des laboratoires mais cette semaine nous n'avions encore rien vu.

Dès que j'ai mis les pieds dans la classe, Lavande s'est précipitée vers moi pour me raconter les détails croustillants de sa fin de semaine de camping hivernal. Le retour est joyeux, tout le monde semble en pleine forme sauf ma blonde. Elle a maigrit et semble fatiguée. Bien sur elle a travaillé au bar presque soixante heures par semaine depuis janvier et elle a tout lâché hier, prétendant que le travail n'était plus important pour le reste de la session. Un peu plus elle ne venait pas ce soir mais je l'ai convaincue qu'on partirait dès qu'elle en aurait envie.

Elle m'inquiète un peu; on ne s'est pas énormément vu ces derniers temps car elle travaillait beaucoup et elle semblait détachée lorsqu'on se parlait au téléphone mais elle m'assure que cela n'avait rien a voir avec moi, qu'elle n'était que fatiguée. Pourtant, quand elle ne travaille pas elle ne fait que dormir. C'est bizarre, nous espérons que ce ne sera que passager. Le soir venu, on est tous allé au restaurant mais plusieurs ont quitté à peine quelques minutes après le repas. On était supposé rentrer en métro mais je voyais qu'Hermione avait du mal à se tenir debout alors j'ai demandé à Lavande de venir nous reconduire. Nous ne sommes pas partis très tard, Hermione s'est endormie sur mon épaule vers les huit heures. Chez elle, je suis allé prendre une douche et quand j'ai fini elle était déjà au lit, dormant à poings fermés. Je me suis couché plus tard car j'écoutais un film qui jouait.

Le lendemain, c'est Hermione qui m'a réveillé vers les neuf heures. Elle semblait un peu plus réveillé que la veille, affichait un grand sourire et on pouvait facilement voir qu'elle était énervée. Elle avait hâte de me réveiller pour me dire que sa cousine préférée était enceinte mais comme je tardais elle a décidé de me lever! Je suis heureux de voir qu'elle a bonne mine ce matin et content d'apprendre la nouvelle!

La semaine se déroula normalement, on a rencontré nos professeurs pour la session, le jeudi va être plus difficile mais le vendredi sera plus relaxe. Seamus m'a proposé un party vendredi soir chez Lavande et nous avons dansé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, c'était la première fois que ma blonde buvait en ma présence et il a fallu faire attention car elle titubait pour rien. Finalement elle est partie se coucher d'elle-même car elle ne tenait plus debout mais Seamus et moi sommes restés éveillés toute la nuit. Il avait emmené sa console de jeu et nous avons terminé la nuit et commencé la journée la dessus!

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Bon… ca avance doucement, au prochain chapitre ca va tomber! Restez la!**

**Reviews c'est bon vous savez!**

**Salut! **


	16. VB16

Allo!

Alors, voici ce chapitre, le drame débute, j'espère que vous saurez vous accrocher, car voilà le début de la fin…

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 16**_

Les semaines se sont écoulées, Ron s'est cassé un poignet et Seamus est redevenu célibataire. Il ne reste que cinq semaines de cours et je commence à stresser car nous ne connaissons pas encore l'endroit du stage de l'an prochain. Le stress affecte ma blonde d'une manière atroce, elle a maigrit de quinze livres en deux mois, elle qui n'était déjà pas très grosse. Elle a aussi une vilaine grippe qui ne veut pas partir depuis deux semaines. J'ai voulu qu'elle rencontre un médecin mais elle a dit qu'elle savait comment guérir une grippe. Depuis le début de la semaine, elle est pâle et rate des cours, même un laboratoire important. Elle se plaint de vomissements depuis hier et cette fois-ci elle ne peut pas refuser d'aller à l'urgence car elle est dans mon auto et c'est directement là que je l'emmène.

Voyant qu'elle vomissait sans arrêt, l'infirmière l'a fait passer rapidement. Le médecin suspecte une pneumonie mais pour l'instant la seule chose qu'il peut faire est de l'hospitaliser et la brancher au sérum sinon elle va se déshydrater. J'appelle immédiatement ses parents qui arrivent sur le champ. Elle fait pitié sur son lit, on lui a donné des médicaments contre la nausée et les vomissements, elle a son bras connecté à plein de machines et solutés, elle semble fatiguée. Je passe la nuit à ses côtés, m'endormant près de son ventre, ma main dans la sienne qu'elle tient serrée contre elle.

Le lendemain, on lui a fait passer une radiographie des poumons mais le docteur n'a rien vu d'anormal. Elle ne tousse presque plus, semble avoir retrouvé sa forme, mais a encore des vomissements, cependant moins fréquents. Je suis content, elle n'a rien, mais la cause des vomissements m'inquiète un peu.

Vers l'après-midi, on assure à Hermione qu'elle obtiendra son congé au plus tard ce soir, mais avant on veut s'assurer que tout est parfait, donc il faudra lui faire une radiographie de l'abdomen. Après la radiographie, elle s'en va s'habiller pendant que j'attend le médecin pour les résultats. Il est au courant qu'elle étudie en médecine et qu'elle peut avoir ces tests-là avant tout le monde. Bien sur, on espère qu'après la radiographie nous n'aurons plus à revenir ici.

Quand le médecin appelle dans la salle d'attente, Hermione n'est pas encore revenue et je me sens obligé d'y aller. Il semble nerveux et me pointe la radiographie. On voit une tache pâle au niveau de l'estomac ou de l'intestin, je voudrais l'entendre dire que ce n'est rien.

« On ne veut pas prendre de chance, j'ai déjà cédulé une scannographie pour mardi et une biopsie pour le lendemain. Il se peut que ce soit un problème de digestion ou encore des vaisseaux qui ont éclaté.

Les paroles du docteur ne me réconforte qu'à moitié, même chose pour Hermione. J'espère seulement que les hypothèses sont bonnes, car je ne veux même pas penser à ce que cela pourrait être en réalité. Bien sur je ne veux pas penser négatif avant d'avoir les véritables résultats mais je sais que cela ne va pas super bien. Elle ne réagit pas mais son silence dans l'auto témoigne de la peur qu'elle a. Elle n'en parlera pas à ses parents avant que ce soit officiel et ne veut pas que les autres de la classe sachent quoi que ce soit, sauf Lavande.

Si j'analyse les symptômes, ils sont typiques d'une indigestion ou d'un empoisonnement alimentaire mais sa perte de poids rapide n'explique rien de tout ça. Je voudrais en parler à un de mes professeurs, peut-être que cela me rassurerait.

Nous avons passé une dure fin de semaine à penser à tout cela, le lundi tout le monde semblait perdre de l'énergie et Lavande a été mise au courant. Elle veut absolument l'accompagner au scan alors je lui laisse ma place, je vais aller seulement à la biopsie. J'aurais voulu assister Hermione pour ses résultats jeudi mais j'ai un laboratoire que je ne peux manquer dans un hôpital le matin. Peu importe le résultat elle ne viendra pas en classe, elle a prévu aller chez ses grands-parents, c'est Lavande qui ira avec elle à l'hôpital.

Chez moi le mardi, je me précipite sur chaque téléphone car j'attend avec impatience celui de ma blonde qui devrait me dire comment cela s'est passé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si elle avait quelque chose de grave. Ce qui me tire de mes mauvaises pensées est le téléphone d'Hermione. Elle m'annonce que tout s'est bien passé et qu'on ira à la biopsie après son laboratoire à trois heures. Elle est courageuse, elle pense à ses études avant sa propre santé. Ce qui me fait moins plaisir à entendre c'est qu'elle vomit encore malgré les médicaments.

Le lendemain c'est tout une épreuve! Elle est d'abord anesthésiée localement puis on insère une aiguille. C'est une double biopsie, dans l'intestin et dans l'estomac, au niveau de la petite tache sur la radiographie. Ce n'est pas très douloureux, seulement lorsque l'aiguille traverse les organes et ça la fait pleurer. Je regarde l'horrible spectacle en tenant sa main et je peux sentir lorsque la douleur est intense car elle me sert au maximum. En sortant de l'hôpital, je l'aide à marcher car chaque mouvement est douloureux. Je lui ai promis de dormir chez elle même si j'avais un important laboratoire à six heures le lendemain. Avant de dormir, je lui ai encore rappelé que Lavande allait passer la prendre demain matin car elle était inquiète. Je la regarde avec un grand sourire en lui disant que je l'admire. Elle me regarde très étonnée mais je garde un air espiègle. Elle me lance un oreiller en me suppliant de lui dire mais je me laisse tomber sur son lit. Elle m'embrasse puis me regarde en me disant :

« Si t'en veux d'autre il faudra que tu parles. »

« Tu es sensationnelle, tout le monde et les études passent avant toi, tu te bats et garde ta bonne humeur, on dirait que tu ne stresses pas. »

Elle se retourne puis se cache le visage entre les mains. Elle verse de grosses larmes et je me demande bien ce que j'ai dit de mal.

« Au contraire, » dit-elle en me prenant la main, « j'ai peur au point de mourir, je ne dors plus, je stresse fort et j'essaie seulement de ne pas y penser. »

Elle se jette à mon cou, pleure à chaude larmes. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir décelé autant de peine en elle, autant de peur. C'est simple, nous sommes tous les deux en situation grave, nous avons peur mais il ne faut pas se laisser aller dans la tempête. Elle m'a déjà dit que la vie c'est un bateau sur une longue mer, on ne peut rien contrôler mais apprécier les moments doux et s'accrocher en temps de tempête. De toute façon, sans elle mon bateau aurait déjà échoué alors… Je m'endors dans ses bras en lui disant que je l'aime.

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**La pierre débute, vous saurez si Hermione a quelque chose dans le prochain chapitre, d'ici la soyez sages!**

**Reviews toujours acceptées…**

**Salut! **


	17. VB17

Allo!

Voici le 17e chapitre, je vous annonce qu'il y a 24 chapitres… Enfin c'est ce que je projette… Que ce passera-t-il cette fois? Au menu, les résultats et une fuite.

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 17**_

Le lendemain, je fais tout dans un silence absolu pour ne pas la réveiller mais lorsque je prends mon sac dans sa chambre, je regarde dans sa direction. Elle me regarde dans un piteux état, les yeux pleins d'eau et les couvertures jusqu'aux cou. Je m'agenouille devant elle, lui caresse le visage en versant une larme puis elle me l'essuie. Je lui assure que tout se passera bien, lui souhaite bonne chance et lui dis que je l'aime. Elle me serre dans ses bras et je peux sentir la peur monter en elle puisque je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'intensité qu'en ce moment dans ce contact. Je quitte l'appartement le cœur gros et la tête bien mélangée.

Je ne peux imaginer ce qui se passe présentement dans le bureau du médecin, je suis en stage et me fiche complètement de ce qui se passe ici. J'ai juste hâte de retourner à l'école et de savoir ce qu'il en est de ma blonde. Si seulement j'avais le pouvoir de faire avancer le temps! Dès l'arrivée à l'école, je croise Ernie et Laurie qui me regarde tristement. Je continue ma route vers les corridors de nos cours et chaque regard que je croise est triste et je sens que la nouvelle s'est déjà répandue. Dès que je vois Lavande, je sais que c'est triste puisqu'elle me regarde en pleurant. Elle court vers moi puis me serre fort contre elle en laissant sortir sa peine. Je la supplie de me dire ce qu'il y a même si dans le fond je ne veux pas le savoir. Les mots collent à mon palais comme de la vieille gomme, arrachent mon cœur, vident mon âme :

« C'est une tumeur à l'estomac, une opération et de la chimiothérapie sont déjà assurées. »

Bien sur, elle me raconte en long et en large que l'opération visera à enlever le plus gros de la tumeur, presque la moitié de l'estomac, deux traitements de chimiothérapie avant et deux après. Ensuite, seulement des antibiotiques seront prescrits et le médecin a décelé une survie de dix mois vu l'agressivité de la tumeur et du risque élevé de métastases. Ses chances de survivre un an sont évaluées à vingt pour cent. Je suis chaviré, le cœur et l'esprit en bouillie, dévasté. Je me sens faible, l'envie de pleurer et de tout abandonner. Je sens que dès que je la verrai je vais me mettre à pleurer, je vais sentir la panique me gagner.

La porte du bureau du professeur est fermée, je peux entendre la voix d'Hermione à l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas la voir, je n'en ai pas la force, je dois digérer la nouvelle. Tout le monde la serre fort à la sortie mais moi je suis déjà parti. Dans le métro, je pense en fermant les yeux, je suis dévasté par ce que je viens d'entendre. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer la vie sans elle, c'est impossible. Je vais changer de métier, poursuivre dans le garage de mon père, travailler des soixante heures par semaine pour ne plus penser. Ma mère est morte du cancer, ma bien aimée va mourir du cancer! Je ne veux plus retourner à l'école!

J'ai travaillé de treize heures à vingt-deux heures ce soir là, elle m'a appelé trois fois mais à chaque fois je n'ai jamais voulu lui parler. Le lendemain, je ne suis pas allé en classe, j'ai plutôt travaillé de dix heures à vingt-deux heures et j'étais épuisé. Elle a encore essayé de me rejoindre mais sans résultat, j'ai pleuré à chaque coup de téléphone. Le soir j'ai été long à trouver le sommeil, j'étais assis dans mon lit, je tenais la photo d'elle et de moi collé sur mon cœur. Ces sourires non lointains me faisaient très mal, c'était le soir de la fête du jour de l'an chez mon oncle. Nous sommes en habits, elle dans sa robe bleue et nous sourions à la caméra. Très innocents, nous ne pensions pas à la nouvelle qui surgira quelques mois plus tard. Je pose la photo dans le fond d'un vieux tiroir entre un album vieux de sept ans et une vieille pochette de disque, loin de mes yeux. Je me suis couché, j'ai pleuré pendant près d'une heure.

Le lendemain, j'ai demandé à mon père de commencer à midi, je voulais aller voir ma mère. Il faisait beau et chaud, on aurait dit l'été en plein mois d'avril. La vue de ces pierres tombales me donne froid, le reflet du soleil projette le cimetière dans une autre dimension, un peu plus rafraîchissante et joyeuse. Les fleurs que j'ai mises en novembres sont encore là mais il ne reste que des tiges vertes sans feuilles. La tombe représente bien ma mère, légère, petite et gaie, avec des oiseaux et sa photo dessus. Je m'agenouille devant elle en lui demandant ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça. Si elle était vivante, elle m'aurait dit qu'on m'envoyait un défi, une chose qui me suivrait toute ma vie. C'est mon père qui m'a dit qu'elle disait toujours ça, à sa mort le défi a été justement de garder mon père vivant avec les deux pieds sur terre! Hélas, je suis pris à le regarder boire toute ma vie!

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Pas drôle la vie, on dirait que le malheur frappe les mêmes… Maladie et mort rimeront elles dans cette histoire? C'est à suivre, rien n'est décidé encore!**

**Reviews reviews reviews!**

**Salut! **


	18. VB18

Allo!

Dans ce 18e chapitre, la réaction d'Harry face à Hermione… Continuez de lire et de reviewer!

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 18**_

Quand je suis entré travailler, mon père était déjà saoul, il riait avec tous ses clients. J'ai ouvert le capot de ma voiture et j'ai changé la batterie, également huilé le moteur, puis une chanson m'a fait frémir : il s'agissait de Stairway to heaven, la chanson qui m'a fait danser deux fois avec Hermione. Elle me manque, mais j'ai encore du mal à accepter ce qui arrive une deuxième fois. Je m'accote sur le pare choc avant et je verse une larme quand près de moi j'entend une voix.

« Tiens cette chanson me rappelle quelque chose. »

Je me suis retourné, j'ai fermé vivement le capot et je me suis directement retrouvé face à face avec…

« Toi, » dis-je, sentant l'émotion me gagner.

« Tu me fuis depuis deux jours, alors j'ai pensé qu'en venant ici… »

Je me suis retourné, j'ai fermé les yeux et les larmes ont coulé. Sans vraiment me préoccuper d'elle, je me suis blotti contre moi-même, exactement comme quand j'ai appris que ma mère était malade et je l'ai fuie jusqu'à sa mort, ce que j'ai longuement regretté par la suite.

« Je suis désolé, je, je… (les larmes coulaient à flot) excuse moi. »

Elle s'approcha de moi, les yeux pleins d'eau, le regard plutôt triste et a pris mon visage dans ses mains.

« Il est encore temps de te racheter. »

Elle se forçait pour sourire, je n'ai pu résister, je l'ai embrassée. L'émotion me chavirait et je sentais qu'elle aussi. C'est la première fois qu'un baiser entre nous dure aussi longtemps, comme si on recollait chaque pièce d'un casse tête. J'ai fuit, j'ai fais comme le gamin que j'étais, mais je n'ai plus cinq ans! Sans voir positif, je dois me dire que rien n'est fini tant et aussi longtemps qu'il y a de l'espoir et de la vie. Je m'appuie contre son front, sans enlever mes mains de son visage.

« As-tu peur? »

« Oh oui Harry, extrêmement peur. »

Elle me regarde de ses beaux yeux bruns chocolat et tristes. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

« Tu trembles, qu'est-ce que… »

« Peur de ne plus être avec toi. »

À ces mots, je n'en peux plus, je chavire. Les larmes coulent autant moi qu'elle et je ne peux pas me détacher d'elle non plus. Ça me fait extrêmement mal de savoir que mon ange s'en va, mais elle n'est pas encore partie et sans vraiment arrêter d'y penser juste se divertir, se changer les idées.

« Il ne faut pas arrêter de vivre, retourne aux études, fais tout ce qui te tente, oublie moi si tu veux. »

« Ah ça jamais! J'aimerais mieux mourir que de t'oublier et de te laisser. Je t'aime et je ne t'abandonnerai pas aujourd'hui, ni jamais. »

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. »

On s'est embrassé, j'ai décidé de passer la journée avec elle, près de chez moi dans un joli parc situé en bordure de la rivière, J'ai emmené mon chien, on a rit et joué à plein de jeux. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle allait faire pour l'école et elle m'a répondu ce que je pensais : elle termine l'année mais ne revient pas l'an prochain. Elle va travailler trois jours par semaine chez son oncle dans son cabinet. Elle se fait opérer à la fin de la session, reçoit sa chimiothérapie après l'examen de laboratoire. Dans le fond, elle ne vient à l'école que pour voir le monde avant de quitter et je suis d'accord, car elle est appréciée de tous, même Ron qui est devenu son ami.

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Okay, je sais que certaines personnes ne veulent pas voir la vie arrêter dans le cœur d'Hermione, vous verrez d'ici la fin ce qui se passera! **

**P.S. Oubliez pas de peser sur le petit bouton review dans le bas!**

**Salut! **


	19. VB19

Allo!

Un party à l'horizon et quelqu'un qui s'accroche au menu.

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 19**_

Le lundi matin, c'est avec un peu plus de joie que je me rends à l'école, sachant que tout est rétabli et que j'ai décidé de lutter. Je crois que j'espère comme tout le monde qu'un miracle va arriver et que je vais pouvoir vivre à ses côtés toute ma vie. En voyant Lavande et Hermione rirent, je souris en me disant que présentement la mer est au beau fixe. D'accord on a peut-être perdu une hélice et le mât est arraché mais on continue en ne sachant ou aller mais cela ne nous dérange pas… Je suis prêt pour la ballade, je veux n'avoir que de bons souvenirs; dans la tempête on s'accrochera plus fort c'est tout!

Pour ne rien rater sur l'évolution de sa maladie, son médecin oncologue la rencontre à chaque semaine avec la batterie de tests et de prises de sang que cela implique. Elle a arrêté de vomir mais elle a maigrit. Tout est normal, rien n'a l'air d'avoir changé, les radiographies sont belles. Quand tout est sous contrôle, il n'y a aucune chance que cela aille mal, fort heureusement.

Lavande me parle d'une idée brillante qu'elle a eue pendant le cours : organiser un souper pour Hermione. Je suis d'accord mais je sais qu'elle n'aimera pas ça, elle a horreur des fêtes comme ça. Je réussis à la convaincre de juste faire un party de fin de session ou l'on remettra un cadeau à Hermione. Ça aura lieu la fin de semaine avant l'examen de laboratoire car elle entre à l'hôpital à dix-huit heures le même jour. Ce sont de longs traitements, vingt-quatre heures chacun, une semaine de répit entre eux. Je n'aimerais pas vraiment être dans cette position, ça doit être extrêmement souffrant, malgré que la mienne n'est pas plus enviable. Mon père a vécu la même situation il y a quelques années et je le regarde aujourd'hui avec un œil ayant de la pitié pour lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, mon chien est mort! Décidément cela devient un complot. Je suis allé avec Hermione pour en choisir un autre, un petit chiot golden comme mon ancien. Lorsqu'elle se penche dans l'enclos, il y en a un qui vient directement la voir, ne la lâche pas. Il est très jolie, les yeux verts et le poil blonds. Quand elle quitte l'enclos, elle est suivie par ce petit chien et je décide de le prendre.

Lors de la fin de session, j'ai été frappé car les professeurs ont permis à Hermione de venir quelque fois en stage à l'hôpital pour ne pas trop lâcher brutalement et de voir un peu des gens pourraient l'aider à mieux accepter sa maladie. Je suis content pour elle car je sais qu'elle adore la profession. L'idée du professeur n'est pas bête car les patients peuvent être une source d'inspiration pour elle et peut voir que tout le monde peut réussir.

Pendant le party de fin de session, j'ai laissé l'honneur aux trois gars qui étudient avec nous de danser avec Hermione, qui est encore une fois magnifique avec son ensemble noir et ses yeux pétillants de bonheur. Moi je joue aux cartes avec une bande de filles et on a eu beaucoup de plaisir. Juste avant le cadeau, une chanson intéressante joue : je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire le titre. Je regarde vers la piste de danse mais n'y vois pas Hermione, en me levant je sens un bras m'accrocher et m'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas manquer cette danse-là avec moi, car c'est notre chanson. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, je me retiens pour ne pas l'embrasser. Je lui souris puis lui dis tout bas dans l'oreille que je l'adore. Elle ne résiste pas, elle m'embrasse.

Quand nous avions terminé, on a donné une nouvelle sacoche et des boucles d'oreilles è Hermione, avec des billets pour le théâtre et deux autres pour le cinéma. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, puis a dit qu'elle nous aimait tous. Quand tout le monde est reparti danser, elle m'a regardé d'un air de victoire, un sourire malicieux et a donné un léger coup de tête en faisant virevolter ses cheveux. J'étais sous le charme lorsqu'elle m'a dit :

« Je vous aime tous, surtout et d'abord toi. »

J'ai presque couru vers elle, juré contre le tapis car j'ai failli tomber, puis je l'ai embrassé. Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre sans ses baisers et sans elle. Le lendemain matin, ce fut douloureux pour elle car elle disait au revoir aux gens. Il y a seulement Ron et Lavande qui vont continuer à la voir régulièrement, moi aussi mais ça fait de la peine de quitter une école et des gens comme ceux de la technique. Moi aussi ça m'énerve, l'an prochain on ne se verra pas très souvent, l'année va être chargée et on déménage d'hôpital à chaque quatre semaines.

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Il ne reste que quatre chapitres, ça a passé quand même assez vite, bon je finirai après Noël probablement!**

**Je vous souhaite joyeux Noël en passant!**

**Reviews grandement acceptées**


	20. VB20

Allo!

On s'emporte dans un party ou il y a des filles et de la peau!

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 20**_

Ce premier soir de chimiothérapie a été énervant, elle a été piquée trois fois à la main avant d'avoir la bonne position. Je regarde la composition du sac de soluté, près de deux cent grammes qu'on va injecter à ma bien aimée à petits coups. Je lui ai promis de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle est chanceuse, le type de chimiothérapie qu'elle a n'est pas très toxique donc elle ne perdra pas ses cheveux. Je l'ai fait rire, on a écouté un peu la télé puis vers vingt-deux heures elle était exténuée et voulait dormir. Je l'ai embrassée puis lui ai promis de venir la voir demain. Je partirai à quatre heures après mon travail, car l'école est finie et j'ai besoin d'argent. Quand je suis retourné à l'hôpital vers cinq heures, elle dormait, puis j'ai vu la tonne de cadeaux qu'elle a reçus. Des fruits, des cartes, des toutous, il ne manquait que mes roses. Je me suis approché d'elle sans trop faire de bruit car je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Elle sourit, ressemble à un ange aux cheveux caramels.

Je suis resté près d'elle jusqu'à six heures quand l'infirmière

est venue tout débrancher et elle ne s'est même pas réveillée,

Finalement à vingt heures elle a ouvert les yeux, elle semblait

faible et fatiguée, quoi de plus normal avec ce qu'elle venait

de recevoir.

Quand j'ai été la reconduire, elle m'a demandé si je voulais

retourner jouer au billard près de son appartement qu'elle

quitte dans quelques jours. C'est Lavande et Ron qui lui ont

fait la proposition ce matin et bien sur je n'ai pu refuser.

J'ai demandé au docteur s'il fallait mieux qu'elle se repose

entre les traitements ou si elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut,

il m'a répondu qu'elle dormait déjà beaucoup pendant la chimiothérapie.

La seule chose importante était de respecter un huit heures

de sommeil par nuit au minimum.

Le reste de la semaine a été plate, j'ai travaillé et Hermione

aussi, jeudi et vendredi. Je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne

idée le billard car elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle travaillait

et je veux qu'elle s'épuise le moins possible. Arrivé là-bas,

j'ai croisé Ron et on a joué une partie car les filles n'étaient

pas encore arrivées. Quand j'ai vu Lavande près de la porte,

j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. L'entrée des filles

a été remarquée, plusieurs garçons les regardaient en bavant...

Lavande portait un pantalon rose et un chandail moulant blanc

avec une queue de cheval tandis que Hermione portait une jupe

bleue pâle et un t-shirt décolleté blanc, avec les cheveux légèrement

ondulés. J'avais mis son cadeau de Noël pour lui faire plaisir,

en travaillant un peu plus ces derniers temps je m'étais musclé

un peu plus. Je pouvais sentir d'ici son parfum que j'aime tant,

une odeur fruitée qui mélangée à la sienne produit un effet

magique. Elle s'approche de Ron, lui embrasse les joues et me

regarde avec un beau sourire. Je m'approche et l'embrasse,

je peux sentir que j'attire maintenant tous les regards, surtout

celui des garçons qui semblent jaloux. On joue jusqu'à onze

heures, ensuite on s'en va chez Lavande pour y passer la nuit.

Les semaines ont passées, Hermione a subi ses traitements et

sa chirurgie sans complications. Après la chirurgie, nous

avons appris que la moitié de l'estomac avait été enlevé, qu'il

restait encore des cellules cancéreuses mais les deux derniers

traitements de chimiothérapies serviraient à les détruire et

empêcher une prolifération rapide des tissus avoisinants.

Les antibiotiques visent aussi à empêcher les métastases

trop faciles dans un cas de cancer abdominal. On a prolongé

sa survie à un an vu le maigre pourcentage de cellules cancéreuses.

Après son dernier traitement de chimiothérapie, son médecin

lui a parlé pendant près d'une heure, elle ne voulait pas

que je vienne avec elle car elle voulait tout savoir avant

moi et comme ça je pourrais moins la prendre en pitié (c'est

ce qu'elle m'a dit...). À la sortie, il la regarde et lui

souhaite bonne chance en lui tapant un petit clin d'oeil.

Je n'ai pas osé lui demander pourquoi ce petit signe, mais

ce n'est sûrement pas de mes affaires.

L'été s'annonce court et chaud: court car je dois étudier

et je n'ai pas une seule minute à perdre mais chaud car l'hiver

qu'on a connu était sans neige ou presque. Ce sera mon dernier

été de congé puisque je termine mes études en mai prochain

et par la suite ce sera le début d'une longue carrière à l'hôpital

pour soigner cette maudite maladie. C'est une lutte à finir

et j'espère qu'ils trouveront du moins la cause exacte de ces

cancers sauf qu'il y a tellement de types, de cas et de différences

entre tout le monde.

Lavande et Hermione ont rejoint tout le monde ou presque pour

un party barbecue dans quelques jours; déjà la moitié d'entre

eux ont confirmé leur présence, donc nous sommes déjà une vingtaine!

Ron et moi nous occupons d'organiser et de décorer un peu

chez ma blonde, car je ne veux pas qu'elle se tue à l'ouvrage

si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Pendant que nous installons

les lumières sur la clôture, les deux filles sont en train de

se faire griller: difficile de se concentrer sur les lumières!

Habillée, c'est Vénus, à moitié nue c'est Aphrodite! Je lui

soupçonnais déjà des jambes de star à l'hôpital même si elle

portait toujours la traditionnelle chemise bleue de patient.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder et de me considérer comme

l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, mais combien c'est difficile

de penser que bientôt je serai le plus peiné. Je pense qu'elle

n'a pas fini de se faire regarder! Moi, je garde mon chandail,

je suis frileux et Ron a fait de même.

Le décompte a été fait, nous sommes vingt filles et douze garçons,

mais malheureusement pour elles, aucun d'entre eux n'est célibataire!

Ça me rassure, même si je sais que les yeux seront tournés

vers Hermione. Sa cousine a déjà une petite bedaine, son chum

va être là et c'est le pire de la gang... en espérant qu'il

y a autre chose pour lui détourner le regard!

Nous attendons en avant pour indiquer aux gens où se stationner

pour ne pas être en infraction. Malheureusement pour Ron et

moi, toutes les filles sont habillées et vont se changer.

Il reste encore trois personnes et ça fait déjà une heure et

demie que nous sommes assis à suer en short et en chandail!

Ron s'est entraîné avec moi cet hiver et il est un peu plus

bronzé que moi, dans mon cas c'est un peu plus rougeatre.

Quand nous sommes traversés en arrière, le spectacle était

époustouflant: au moins une dizaine de filles en bikini et

le soleil plombait sur toutes ces jolies jambes. Quelques-unes

étaient dans la piscine, d'autre étendues pour se faire griller,

les gars jouaient au volley-ball et quelques couples se bécotaient

sous les parasols. Je suis allée voir Hermione qui se faisait

griller avec Lavande, Parvati, Annah et Suzanne, avec leurs

verres fumés et la caisse de bière tout près. Je suais avec

mon chandail noir sur le dos mais je ne voulais pas l'enlever

tout de suite. Je l'ai embrassée puis je suis parti jouer

avec les autres.

On a rit, à chaque coup manqué il fallait boire une gorgée

équivalent à la moitié de sa bouteille et les perdants devaient

sauter habillés dans la piscine. Évidemment avec Seamus et

le chum de Lavande dans mon équipe, j'ai du perdre avec Ron

et nous nous sommes jetés à l'eau. Elle était froide mais ça

a fait beaucoup de bien. À la sortie j'ai enlevé mon chandail

car c'était lourd sur le dos et j'ai senti des regards...

je savais que mes efforts de l'hiver y étaient pour quelque

chose. Ron aussi attirait les yeux comme des mouches car

en plus d'être musclé il avait été dans un salon de bronzage.

Pendant que les filles reluquaient sa poitrine, j'ai rejoint

ma blonde qui était la seule à ne pas avoir levé les yeux.

Nous avons pris une photo des membres de notre classe et le

barbecue fut une réussite totale. Le moment le plus excitant

de la soirée est survenu quand, ivre, Ron est tombé dans la

piscine en essayant de cruiser! Il n'est toujours pas guérit,

il trompe encore ses blondes, ce que je m'engage à ne jamais faire.

Vers les onze heures, les gens partaient les uns après les autres mais quelques-uns avaient emmenés leurs tentes dont Ron qui est déjà couché et Lavande, qui ne lâche pas son chum depuis qu'il a fait le concours de hamburgers : il est tombé malade après en avoir mangé sept en dix minutes!

Quand c'est devenu un peu plus tranquille, j'ai voulu m'amuser avec Hermione qui n'est pas du tout allé dans la piscine de la journée. Je me suis mis derrière elle et je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassé dans le cou avant de la jeter à l'eau. Lorsqu'elle a sortit sa tête, j'ai pu voir son maquillage couler et ses yeux me regardaient d'une manière dangereuse : elle voyait rouge! Elle sort en me criant des bêtises mais moi je suis crampé, jusqu'à ce que je la vois avec mon beau chandail que je porte toujours près du tremplin. Elle le tient d'une main entre son pouce et son index, en me regardant avec un petit sourire moqueur. Je cours en criant non mais c'est trop tard, elle l'a lancé à l'eau.

Je plonge alors mais je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre, elle l'a déjà mis sur elle dans l'eau. Je la chatouille, essaie d'enlever le chandail mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Je me retourne en feignant de sortir puis elle m'enfonce le chandail sur la tête en me cachant les yeux. Je le prends puis le lance sur le bord de la piscine et pars à nager vers elle. Lorsque j'approche, elle rit très fort et je fais de même : je la serre dans mes bras puis l'embrasse. Elle a froid, je sens qu'elle frissonne. Le contact de sa peau avec la mienne est doux, je ne voudrais jamais m'en séparer. On s'emporte, la passion est énorme, je lui embrasse le cou et je sens que sa respiration s'accélère. Lavande crie, je me retourne, excité, une main sort de mon short alors que la mienne se retire de ses seins. Elle me regarde, surprise, puis je sors de la piscine. J'ai été un peu loin, emporté par les frissons que j'avais.

Je suis entré pour prendre ma douche, un peu dans la lune. Elle a une grande douche, celles qui sont intégrées dans les bains et moi j'aime bien cet endroit. Je commence à me rincer les cheveux lorsque je sens des lèvres dans mon dos. Le doux contact que cela produit me fait vibrer, un choc électrique se produit tout le long de ma colonne. Je me retourne, lui relève le menton et l'embrasse. C'est la première fois que nous sommes nus un en face de l'autre mais cela ne nous gêne pas. Elle avait mis un condom près du savon, prévoyant probablement ce qui allait se passer après la piscine, car elle a eu le temps de venir ici avant moi tout à l'heure.

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Je vous souhaite une bonne année, j'espère que celle ci sera meilleure que la dernière**

**Reviews grandement acceptées (comme cadeau peut être?)**


	21. VB21

**Allo!**

**Ici, nous avons une idée en tête très importante pour l'avenir!**

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 21**_

Nous avons fait l'amour pendant vingt minutes, je ne voulais pas trop forcer la note car je savais qu'elle était vierge mais ça n'a pas semblé lui faire le moindre mal. À la sortie du bain, elle a mis une robe de chambre puis s'est dirigée vers son lit. J'ai pris un boxer dans mon sac et je suis retourné dans la chambre, où je l'ai vu étendue et les jambes légèrement entrouvertes. Elle me regardait en souriant, les cheveux humides et la main accotée sur le côté de sa tête.

« Harry comment vois-tu ton avenir? »

Sa question me surprend, je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu y penser car je sais que c'est sans elle que je vais vivre. Elle semble nerveuse, se mordille les lèvres.

« Tu sais, il y a quelque temps je le voyais avec toi, » dis-je en baissant la tête, « mais j'aurais aimé avoir des enfants, me marier, vivre dans une belle maison. »

Ce que je n'ai pas voulu dire, c'est que je n'ai pas d'avenir sans elle, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, ma raison d'être ne me suivra pas. Je la regarde, son visage s'illumine, je vois presque l'ampoule dans une bulle comme dans les bandes dessinées.

« Je peux t'aider à en réaliser un, » dit-elle d'un ton très bas.

Réaliser un de mes rêves? Foutaises! Déjà que je vais revivre un cauchemar bientôt, je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse réussir, à moins d'un miracle.

« Tu sais, je voyais mon avenir à peu près comme le tien, mais je sais que c'est impossible sauf un qui me comblerait de bonheur. »

Elle prend mes mains, sérieuse comme un pape en souriant et me regardant avec des yeux criant pitié. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse avant qu'elle parte.

« Je veux un enfant de toi. »

Ses mots me vont droit au cœur. Je suis surpris qu'elle me demande ça alors qu'elle doit combattre pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Mon plus grand rêve serait d'avoir un enfant d'elle, mais justement je dois penser à mon avenir. Je dois terminer mon stage, alors qui va l'élever?

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, » dis-je tout doux. « Tu dois essayer de sauver ta vie et en avoir une autre risquerait ta mort plus vite! En plus, je ne pourrai pas l'élever seul, je dois travailler… »

Elle retourna la tête d'une façon que je ne pouvais pas la voir et elle parlait à voix très basse, de sorte que je n'ai rien compris. Je voulais voir sa réaction, je ne pensais pas mal faire. Elle lâcha ma main puis partit vers la porte.

« Ne t'en va pas, » dis-je en la rejoignant.

« J'ai parlé au médecin, » dit-elle en souriant à nouveau. « Tu sais, je ne voulais pas que tu viennes avec moi pour lui parler de mon projet. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun danger pour le bébé et que peut-être je survivrais plus longtemps. »

Ce qui me choquait le plus, c'est qu'elle en avait parlé avec lui avant moi. Bon je suis d'accord, peut-être que cela n'aurait pas marché et que j'aurais été déçu… C'est la plus grosse décision que je dois prendre de ma vie, d'un côté j'aurai le bonheur d'avoir un souvenir vivant d'Hermione mais de l'autre c'est d'énormes responsabilités, je devrai vivre avec elle mais il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule. Voilà mon défi, comme dirait ma mère…

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Cette fois, quel sera le défi accepté? Celui de risquer d'avoir un bébé ou de risquer la colère d'Hermione? Haha!**

**PS… reviews?**


	22. VB22

Allo!

Un gros défi à relever, mais l'année continue!

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 22**_

J'ai finalement penché pour le oui, ne sachant pas trop dans

quelle galère je venais de m'embarquer mais je me devais d'essayer.

Comme par hasard, elle est en pleine période d'ovulation, comme

si tout était déjà planifié d'avance. Elle a pleuré dans mes

bras quand je lui ai dis ma réponse et elle m'a remercié d'avoir

accepté. Ce soir-là, pour ne pas rater notre coup, nous avons

fait l'amour trois fois et même le lendemain pour être sûr.

Ça ne m'a pas dérangé d'offrir mon corps au sien pour cette

expérience!

Un mois plus tard, c'était le retour à l'école, en stage pour

la plupart sauf Hermione qui travaille toujours trois fois

par semaine. Elle a passé un test de grossesse il y a une

semaine et il s'est avéré positif. Elle était contente, elle

fait très attention à ce qu'elle fait car elle ne veut pas perdre

son bébé.

C'est un peu plus difficile que je croyais mais je persévère,

je travaille en plus pour pouvoir partir en appartement dès

novembre car ma blonde en sera à son quatrième mois et je veux

rester avec elle le plus longtemps encore possible. Nous avons

loué un joli quatre et demi dans le quartier du collège, à

dix minutes de chez ses parents et cinq minutes à pieds de

son travail. Plus le temps passe, plus elle me rend heureux,

plus je l'aime et moins je regrette d'avoir réalisé un de

ses rêves.

En décembre, l'échographie a révélé que notre enfant serait

une fille. Elle semble déjà très active, elle ne reste pas

une minute en place, comme sa mère! Nous avons peint la chambre

en jaune et tout est déjà installé. La maman se porte bien,

son dernier examen avec le médecin oncologue a donné d'excellentes

nouvelles: le cancer n'a pas grossi et ne s'est pas dispersé.

Durant la période de la grossesse, les cellules sont actives

pour aider le bébé dans sa croissance alors le cancer n'a pas

de chance. La seule chose que nous espérons c'est qu'après la

naissance son état général ne se mettra pas à se détériorer.

À Noël, j'ai eu deux semaines de congé de stage, mais près

de cent heures de travail pour mieux arriver financièrement

et surtout avec le moins de soucis possibles.

Mon moment magique est survenu en milieu janvier. Je suis sorti

de la douche puis j'ai su que nous allions voir le bébé de

sa cousine demain. Quand ma blonde a lâché le téléphone, elle

a repris sa place assise dans son lit, avec les cheveux humides

et défaits. Elle a prit un livre et soudain elle regarde son

ventre.

"Viens."

Elle me tendait la main, avec un joli sourire en coin et le

regard profond. Je me suis agenouillé devant elle de mon côté

du lit ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait. Elle mit

ma main sur son ventre et j'ai pu sentir quelque chose bouger.

C'était touchant, mon petit bébé se débattait dans le ventre

de sa mère. Ému, j'ai regardé Hermione dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime encore plus qu'avant."

Les mots sont sortis tout seul, elle a versé une larme de joie

pour une fois et je l'ai embrassée. Je n'avais jamais eu la

chance de sentir un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère. Je la

remercie du fond du coeur, je me croise les doigts en espérant

que cela dure longtemps, que je n'aie pas à me soucier de ce

qui va arriver. Si seulement je pouvais arrêter le temps...

Avec la permission des enseignants, j'ai fait du temps supplémentaire

pour terminer mon stage en début mai, je ne voulais absolument

pas rater la naissance de ma fille. Nous avions désigné Lavande

et Ron pour être parrain et marraine, sans cependant savoir

encore le nom de l'enfant.

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Prochain chapitre, avant dernier, vous verrez ce qui se passe de nouveau dans cette famille!**

**PS… reviews?**


	23. VB23

**Bonjour, au menu, une naissancE!**

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**CHAPITRE 23**_

Nous sommes présentement le deux mai et il est onze heures du soir, un vendredi. Lavande est arrivée et il n'y a pas une seule minute à perdre., les contractions sont déjà rapprochées et elle a perdu ses os. Je ne supporte pas de la voir crier comme cela, on dirait qu'elle va mourir! Lavande fait son possible pour éviter les lumières, elle a déjà brûlée deux feux rouges et son stress ne la lâche pas.

Dans l'hôpital, on l'a emmenée rapidement dans une chambre pour constater qu'on voyait déjà la tête. Pendant que le stupide docteur prenait son temps, je prenais sa main et lui caressais son front trempé de sueur. Je lui disait de respirer et de se calmer mais j'étais moi-même hyper nerveux! Elle riait en me voyant faire mais chaque fois une nouvelle contraction la ramenait sur terre. Finalement, le docteur est revenu et lui a dit de pousser. Je poussais avec elle sans toutefois subir les douleurs présentes à ses cris perçants.

J'étais à bout de nerf, incapable de me contenir. On lui fait une transfusion, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Après cinq longues heures, j'ai finalement entendu un pleur avec la voix du médecin :

« Félicitations, c'est une belle petite fille. »

Ou est-elle? Je pouvais l'entendre mais je ne voyais rien près de moi. Je ne comprenais pas comment un être si petit pouvait crier aussi fort. Quand l'infirmière est arrivée avec mon petit paquet de chair enveloppé d'un linge blanc, mon cœur a fait le saut. Elle l'a remit à Hermione qui avait repris ses esprits mais gardait un teint rouge.

Elle souriait, l'enfant lui tenait le doigt dans sa petite main, la petite ne pleurait plus. Je me tenais à l'écart pour admirer l'image gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire, celle d'une mère magnifique, courageuse et unique tenant dans ses bras un cadeau du ciel, une petite fille bien sage et pleine de vie. Hermione a versé une larme puis a levé la tête. Elle me regardait d'un air splendide, avec les yeux qui me remercient.

« Approche, ne sois pas gêné, elle ne te mangera pas. »

D'un pas timide, je m'avançais vers elle. Un tout petit bébé, seulement cinq livres et six onces mais il est si joli! J'ai approché ma main puis la petite s'est mise à sucer mon pouce. J'étais ému, je vibrais, c'était la plus belle journée de ma vie. Hermione me l'a donnée, je l'ai pris dans mes bras avec toutes les précautions possibles, jamais dans mon existence je n'avais pris un aussi petit objet grouillant de vie.

Dès que je l'ai prise, mon cœur s'est remit à battre comme un cheval fou. Elle a la peau douce de sa mère, un petit nez qui me rappelle le mien sur des photos plus jeune. Elle a ouvert ses yeux et mon admiration est encore plus grande, elle a les beaux yeux noisettes de sa mère, le même regard. Elle baille, puis je la lève en la remettant sur sa maman en lui disant :

« Bonne nuit Lily-Jane. »

Nous avions décidé de l'appeler comme cela pour rappeler le souvenir de ma mère, et le deuxième nom d'Hermione. J'ai embrassé la mère en lui disant qu'elle était formidable et que je l'aimais. Lavande et Ron sont entrés voir la petite et Lavande pleurait de joie. Pour nous, cette vie signifiait beaucoup puisque la petite ressemble beaucoup à sa mère et bien des gens ont manifesté le désir de nous aider.

L'été qui a suivit à été le plus merveilleux, j'ai passé mon examen et le bal a été un succès, la personnalité de l'année est revenue à Hermione et bien sûr les gens ont pleuré puisqu'ils savaient qu'elle était malade mais elle voulait s'en sortir. Quelques jours après mon assermentation, j'ai commencé à travailler dans un hôpital de Montréal à temps plein et sur les vingt personnes qui ont terminé à Montréal, neuf d'entre eux sont ici avec moi, dont Hannah qui travaille dans le même département que moi.

Deux personnes sont partis aux Etats-Unis, les cinq de Trois-Rivières y sont resté et trois autres sont à Québec. Nous sommes quinze à Montréal dans différents hôpitaux, sans compter Susan qui est tombée enceinte juste avant les examens.

J'ai pu profiter du temps qu'il me restait avec Lily-Jane et Hermione, qui a arrêté de travailler pour s'occuper à plein temps de notre petit rayon de soleil. Nous avons fait plein de choses, comme aller en Europe en octobre pendant mon congé.

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**Il est temps de me donner de vos nouvelles! La fin approche, le dernier chapitre suivra bientôt!**

**Merci**

**kermittounette**


	24. Epilogue

**C'est ici que tout se termine, c'est une ÉPILOGUE et non un chapitre, très court, mais qui résume à quel point notre Harry a été changé!**

**Julie xxx**

**-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-**

_**ÉPILOGUE**_

Hermione nous a quittés en juillet deux mille quatre, soit deux ans et trois mois après son diagnostique de son cancer. Quatre mois avant son décès, le cancer s'est propagé dans le foie et le temps a fait son ravage. Elle est finalement décédée d'une grosse pneumonie après avoir été atteinte au poumon. Au moins, elle aura vu sa petite marcher et son premier mot a été maman.

Ariane me permet de continuer ma route sur mon bateau, elle n'a pas remplacé sa mère mais elle me donne un souffle nouveau et je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Elle fait penser à sa mère, elle a ses yeux, ses cheveux, et elle aura le même joli corps qu'elle avait. La tempête aura passé, un morceau est tombé à jamais mais il veille sur nous; Hermione est notre soleil devant la poupe de notre navire, brillant et voyant chaque geste qui se passe, elle aura le premier rang pour voir notre fille grandir. Si seulement je pouvais reculer le temps…

-°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°--°-°-°-

**C'est tout, je me concentre a d'autres projets, soyez surs que je reviendrai!**

**Pour l'instant, je suis en train de me mettre au pas pour HP&DH qui sort très bientôt!**

**Bye bye**

**kermittounette**


End file.
